Welcome To Sweet Apple Acres
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: Applejack sits and waits for her true love to return to her. What she doesn't know is that her love is in the past with her parents. Can Matt get back home to be with the girl he loves or will he be stuck in the past? Can Twilight fix this mess? If you haven't read Welcome To Apple Paradise Please go read before reading this.
1. Chapter 1 Another Door Opens

Chapter 1. Another Door Opens.

* * *

Matt slowly awoke to to see he was still in the room. He looked around to see the pony gone.

"_H-how did i manged to get into the past?_" Matt asked himself as he got out of bed. He looked in the mirror and notice his coat was brown and his hair was jet black as he notice he didn't have one of those marks on his flank "_Wonder how someone get's those markings on there flank?_" He thought to himself. He heard the door open and the girl came walking into the room.

"Good. Ya up." She said with a smile. "We got breakfast ready, When ya good an ready ya can come down and eat." She notice him staring at her. "Oh, Ah where are my manner's? Names Honey Blossom." She brought out her hoof.

"Names Matthew." Matt said shaking her hoof.

"Matt? That's a strange name for a pony. But ah think it fits you just nice." She said with a bright smile "Ya lucky ya wings didn't get injured out there." She said.

Matt looked at his wings then back to her. "Yeah... I'm lucky." She made a strange face as she felt the little one inside her kick again. "Ah swear, Every time i'm around ya she get's kicky."

Matt blushed. "She might not like me."

She giggled. "She likes ya if she's kicking like this." She said "Well, If ya follow me down stairs we can get ya fed."

"Okay." He followed Honey Blossom out of the room and down stairs.

Matt notice a young colt sitting at the table eating his pancakes. "This here is Big Macintosh." Honey said with a smile.

He smiled at his mother as he ate his food.

"Big Mac. This is Matt." Honey said.

"Hi Matt." He said with a smile.

"Hi." He waved his hoof.

"My husband is out in the field doing some work." She said as she placed some pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you... For everything." Matt said looking at the pancakes.

"Ya welcome." She said with a smile.

"Let me repay you." He said looking at her.

"Ya don't need ta repay us. We were just helping out." She said as she felt her little one kick.

"Please, It would mean a lot to me if i did something to repay you all."

She went to say something when a light lime green pony came walking in. "This here youngin want's ta repay us. Why not let him?" Said the old pony.

"Granny, He doesn't need to do anything to repay us." She said looking at the old pony.

"Just let him repay ya. After all. It's not every day ya get a helping hoof." She said chuckling.

"Just let me repay you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Alright, I'll talk with Yellow Gala about it. But for now enjoy your pancakes." She said taking a sip of her apple juice.

* * *

Applejack sat on the porch looking out onto the farm.

Apple Bloom was sitting next to her looking the rings hanging around her neck. "What's with the rings?"

Applejack snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at her sister "Huh? What did you say?"

"What's with the rings?" She asked pointing at them.

She looked down and had smile on her face "They belonged to some pony i knew."

"Ya mean Matt? I over heard ya telling Big Mac about him." She said.

"Ya heard that?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ya sounded really upset... Did he do somethin' ta hurt ya?" She asked.

"No, He didn't hurt me, He just went missin'." Applejack looked back out onto the farm. "_Please be alright Matt._"

* * *

Matt sat on the porch waiting for Honey Blossom and Yellow Gala to finish talking.

Big Mac sat next to him as he was looking at his hat "Ah like ya hat." He said.

Matt looked down at him and smiled "Thanks. It belonged to somepony i knew."

"So a mare gave ya that hat?" He asked.

Matt looked back down at him with a shocked look on his face "Yeah, A mare gave it to me. How did you know that?"

"My mom bought my dad a hat like that. So i figured a mare did the same for you." He said with a smile.

Matt chuckled "Well, She didn't buy it for me, She gave it to me as a gift, It belonged to a she cared about before he...Um... Left for a very long trip." Matt looked back out at the farm "_Good save Matt._"

The door behind them opened and the couple walked out. "We talked it over and we will let ya repay us, We have some chores ya can do." Yellow Gala said "I can also use a helping hoof out in the orchard."

Matt smiled at the two "Thank you."

"Do you have some place to stay?" Honey asked.

"Um... No, I'm just a drifter." Matt said.

"Well ya can stay in the guest bedroom till ya ready ta leave." Yellow Gala said to Matt "And i won't take a no for an awsure." He said to Matt.

"Thank you."

"Well, If ya follow me i'll take ya ta what needs to be done." Yellow said. Matt followed him.

"_I'll need to come up with a game plan. I'm stuck in the past as a ... Pegasus and my future girlfriend isn't even born yet... What am i going to do?_" Matt thought as Yellow Gala showed him the chores.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**.


	2. Chapter 2 Helping Out A Mare School

Chapter 2. Helping Out A Mare. School.

* * *

A week had gone by and Matt found himself in town with Honey Blossom.

She had her bags almost full with yummy food. Matt was carrying them for her since Yellow Gala was busy fixing up the foals crib.

"So, How are ya liking Ponyville so far?" She asked as they made there way through the market place.

"I'm liking it so far." Matt said trying to keep up with the pregnant mare.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile "I'm sorry that ah dragged ya off on ya day off."

Matt chuckled "You don't need to be sorry. If you didn't drag me out i wouldn't be seeing ponyville." He said with a bright smile.

"Good! Now i just need to grab a few more things and we can head home."

They walked up to a cart. They waited in line "_Well, This is going to be a long wait._" Matt thought as he looked at the long line for what he could only tell was some kind of spice.

Matt felt something pulling his tail and he looked behind him to see a stroller with a little foal inside pulling his tail. "Now Fluttershy. Don't pull on his tail." Matt looked up to see an earth pony with light pink hair and her coat was a very light yellow. Her cutie mark was of three flowers with hearts in them. "I'm so sorry about that." She said as she gave the little one her bottle.

"It's aright, No harm done." He said with a smile "How hold is she?" He asked looking at Fluttershy.

"She's one week old." She said with a smile.

"She such a cutie." Matt notice the little Fluttershy smile. "She has your hair that's for sure." Matt said looking back at the mother. She giggled "Names Matt."

"I'm Petalblush." She said blushing a little "Nice to meet you Matt."

"It's nice to meet you too Petalblush." The little Fluttershy let burp.

"Well, I must be going. I only stop to make her a bottle. It was nice speaking with you Matt. Hope to see you around." She said with a smile as she trotted along.

"Ya sure have a way with mares." Honey said to Matt.

Matt blushed "I was only being nice."

Matt felt somepony dived behind him. He looked to his side to see a purple earth pony with a Pale, light grayish rose mane. It was all frizzled. "_Okay... When did i enter the 80's?_" Matt asked himself looking at her.

"You got to hide me!" She said staying very low to the ground.

I looked to see a big stallion with short blue hair and his coat was orange which did not match his hair style but if he likes it then go for it. He looked like he was looking for somepony.

"Are you hiding from him?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes! He's my ex." She seemed scared. I looked back at the stallion.

"Did you color his mane?" Honey asked.

"I-I might have... I mean he did cheat on me." She said as she ducked as the stallion looked at us.

"Well it still doesn't give you the right to color his mane." Honey said "But... If he's this mad because you colored his hair then you can stay hidden behind Matt."

"Thank you!" She said as we watched the stallion came walking up to them.

"Have you seen a mare come running over here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw her run down that ally." Matt said pointing towards the ally.

"Thank you." He took off running towards the ally.

She smiled "He'll be back." Matt said looking at Honey.

"Oh Blossom!" Honey looked towards the sound of the voice to see her husband Yellow Gala walking towards them.

"What are ya doing here honey?" She asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I got finished early and came to finish the shopping with you." Matt was happy to hear that. His back was hurting from carrying these bags.

Yellow took the bags from Matt's back and stood next to his wife.

"Well since your free... Do you think you could walk me home... Just in case my ex returns?" The mare asked.

"Well, Alright." Matt said "I'll see you two back at the farm."

"See ya Matt, Don't worry! If ya make it home late we'll leave the light on for ya!" Yellow said chuckling. Matt blushed and so did the mare.

"Which way is your house?" Matt asked as he followed the mare.

"It's up this way." She said as she walked beside Matt. "So, How do you know the apple's?"

"They found me outside of there farm. I was flying and fell asleep and crashed landed on there farm." Matt said "_Wow. That was a quick lie. New record_." Matt thought.

"You fell asleep while flying? You must have been really tired if you just fall asleep while flying." She said.

"I was." He looked at the mare "I'm Matthew by the way."

"My name is Cheerilee." She said with a smile. Matt notice she had braces on.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Both their heads turn to see the stallion that was hunting down Cheerilee early found them. "You're going to pay for coloring my hair!" He yelled as he trotted over.

Before Matt could say anything he saw Cheerilee fall to the ground as the stallion had just smacked her with his hoof. Now normally Matt isn't one to get angry but when a girl or in this case a mare is hurt by a guy or stallion, Matt goes someplace even he doesn't like to go.

Before the stallion could react Matt had nailed the stallion in the face sending him to the ground and Matt stood right on top of punching him with his hoofs.

Cheerilee looked up to see Matt waling on her ex "YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT TO HURT A MARE!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!? IF I EVER SEE YOU HURT A MARE AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR IN A HOSPITAL BED!" He yelled as he punching one last time. Matt got off the stallion who took off running for his life with fear in his eyes.

Matt watched as he ran. His anger slowly retreating as he tried his hardest to get control over his darker side.

Cheerilee was in shock. She couldn't believe Matt did that.

Matt looked at Cheerilee "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She was still in shock.

"Are you sure? He hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah... I'm sure." She was starting to come out of her shock as she looked at him "W-Why did you hurt him like that?"

"When i saw him hit you, I went into a dark place and lost control. A stallion should never lay a hoof on a mare." Matt said as he looked away.

She got close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you."

Matt blushed "Y-Your welcome."

She had a blush on her cheek "The mare that has your heart is lucky to have you."

Matt looked at her with a shocked look "How do you know i have a mare?"

"You just confirmed it." She said with a smile.

Matt chuckled "Well, I'm more of the lucky one to have her."

"Tell me about her." She asked wanting to know more.

Matt mind began to race. "_Okay Matt. You have to make up a story and fast._" Matt thought.

Matt took a deep breath as he found the right story. "I was just a colt and she was just a filly. We met one day during school and couldn't take our eyes off each other. We talked, played and just hung out with each other everyday. Then the day came when she didn't show up and school, I learned her family moved. I've been searching for her for a few years now trying to find her." He looked at Cheerilee. "_I would buy that._" Matt thought.

Cheerilee had a tear in her eye "That's so sad! I hope you find her."

They both heard a voice and they both looked to see a mare with a pink coat and blue hair.

"There you are Cheerilee! I've been looking for you!" She said walking up to Cheerilee "Dinner is ready and i have been waiting for you to get home!"

"Sorry sis, The ex was chasing after me." She said to her sister.

Her sister notice Matt "My, Whose this handsome stallion?" She asked as she looked at Matt like eye candy.

"His name is Matt. He was helping me get home." Cheerilee said to her sister.

"Well Matt, I'm Cindy, But you can call me Cin." She said as she got closer to Matt.

Matt blushed "Um.. Nice to meet you Cin... Well Cheerilee, Your in safe han- I mean hoofs now i'll see you around." Matt took off running.

"You scared him away! Why do you always have to do that?" Cheerilee asked with a huff.

"I was only messing with him sis." She notice the mark on her sister's face "What happened to your face? Did Woody do this to you?" She asked looking at the mark.

"Yes. But Woody's face looks worst."

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked puzzled.

"Woody hit me in front of Matt and Matt just waled on Woody, He took off running with his tail between his legs." Cheerilee said giggling.

"Matt made Woody run away like a dog? My... I'll have to get to know him better." Cindy said with a smile.

"No you don't! He's looking for a mare he knew when he was a colt!" Cheerilee said poking her sister's chest with her hoof.

"Don't worry sis, I won't date him. I just want to thank him for helping my little sis out." She said with a smile.

* * *

Matt stopped running as he took tried to catch his breath.

"_Why did you run?_"

"_Because i'm messing with time! I could have changed something i shouldn't have!_"

"_Well if you didn't stop that stallion from hurting Cheerilee she might have been seriously hurt._" The voice in his head said.

"_Still. Everything i do here affects the future._" He said to the voice "_Cheerilee should be fine... Wait... Cheerilee... Why do i know that name?_" Matt closed his eyes trying to remember where he heard that name. "_She's the school teacher!_"

"THERE HE IS!" Matt looked to see that stallion again, But this time he brought some friends.

Matt looked at the two other stallions that were with the ex "_Oh... This isn't going to end well_"

* * *

Cheerilee and Cindy were searching for Matt.

They turned the corner to see Matt slowly limping. He had cuts and Bruises all over his body.

"MATT!" Both girls yelled as they rushed towards him. "W-What happened to you?" Cheerilee asked.

"Y-Your ex brought back up." Matt said before he fell hard to the ground.

Both the girls got scared.

* * *

Matt slowly awoke to find himself in a room.

Matt slowly laid forwards in the bed as he felt his body hurt "_Man, Those stallions had some strong punches._" Matt thought "_Wait... Where am i?_" He looked around the room as he notice the pink bed sheets and the poster's of what he could only tell was a pony version of the 80's pop groups.

"Your awake!" Said a female voice. Matt looked to see Cheerilee in the door way to the room.

She rushed over to him "Are you alright?" She asked worried.

Matt blinked "Yeah, I'm fine. H-How did i get here?" Matt asked.

"Me and Cindy went looking for you and we saw you limping. When we asked what happened you said my ex brought friends, Then you passed out." Cheerilee moved to the nightstand and handed Matt a glass of water "Here."

Matt took the glass and gulped it down. "I'll get Woody and his friends for what they did to you!"

Matt shook his head "No need, I made sure they won't be messing with me ever again."

"B-But they beat you up!"

Matt chuckled "No, I beat them up. I sent them running home to there mothers." Matt said looking at Cheerilee "Your ex and his little friends saw what i can do when i'm out numbered."

She was shocked "You took them all on at once?"

"Yeah, They look way worst then i do." Matt got out of bed as he stretched his wings.

Cheerilee notice the long scar that ran down his leg. Matt notice her staring at his scar "I got that from crashing into some trees a few years back."

She shook her head as she blushed. "I-I came to wake you and tell you we have breakfast."

"Oh.. Thanks..."

"You won't have to worry about my parents. They left for there second honey moon a few days ago."

Matt followed Cheerilee down the stairs to see Cindy sitting at the table eating her food. "Morning Matt!" She said with a bright smile "I made pancakes!"

Matt notice how good they look "Thanks." Matt sat down and ate.

After they ate there breakfast. Matt went to leave when Cindy came running towards Matt with a camera in her hoofs "Before you leave can we take a picture?"

"_Say no! Say no!_" Matt mind screamed "Sure."

Cindy set up the camera and stood next to him while Cheerilee stood on the other side of him as they all smiled for the camera.

After he got his picture taken he told the girls goodbye and made his way back home.

"Why did you want a picture with him?" Cheerilee asked puzzled.

"I want to add him to my scrap book of memory's." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make a copy just for you."

Cheerilee blushed.

* * *

Applejack had just gotten out of the shower from a long day of working. She walked over to the couch to find Apple Bloom going thought Matt's bag.

"Why are ya goin' through Matt's bag?" Applejack asked a little mad.

"Sorry sis. Ah saw this weird picture of some strange creatures on the front. Ah wanted to see what they were."

Applejack looked on the screen to see what she was talking about. "Those creatures are humans. Now before you how ah know that, I was one not long ago." Applejack said sitting down next to her sister. "The show you are watchin' is called Psych. This is Matt's favorite show." Applejack smiled at the memory of them watching it together after a long day of working. She saw the opening theme play.

"So you watched this before?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ya, I like it." She said as she saw Shawn and Gust watching the spelling bee contest.

"Oh, Before ah forget!" She dug into her little bag and pulled out a piece of paper "My teacher wants us ta bring a one of are brother's or sister's ta school tomorrow and ah wanted ta bring ya." She said with a smile.

Applejack looked over the piece of paper "Mac can handle the north field tomorrow."

Apple Bloom face lit up "Thank you sis!" She said hugging her sister "Oh! I've gotta go! Ah forgot ah have homework!" She took off running leaving her sister to look at the tv.

She cracked a smile as she saw Shawn and Gust speaking with the contestants.

* * *

Applejack waited downstairs for Apple Bloom.

"We're gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!" Applejack yelled up the stairs.

She heard her sister's foot steps as she ran down the stairs "Ready!" She yelled as she had her bag on her back as she rushed out the door with Applejack close behind.

At School.

Cheerilee sat behind her desk as she looked at all the little colts and filly's with there brother's or sister's. "Alright class." Cheerilee said as she stood up from her desk "I know most of your brother's or sister's couldn't make it or you don't have any. Like I've told you all a picture of them will do and if you do not have a brother or sister it is alright. You won't fail this class." Cheerilee said to those who didn't have brother's or sister's.

"Now, Before we begin, I would like you all to meet my sister." Cheerilee pulled down a chart that showed a picture of Cheerilee, Cindy and a Stallion.

Some of kids chuckled seeing Cheerilee look weird "This is my sister Cindy." She said using a stick to point to Cindy "She has always been there for me since i was just a foal and i wouldn't be who i am if it wasn't for her."

A colt raised his hoof.

She pointed to the colt "Yes?"

"Whose the stallion?" The colt asked.

She smiled "He's a friend of mine."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Diamond Tiara asked with a giggle.

Cheerilee blushed "No, He wasn't my boyfriend. He was just a friend."

"What's your friends name?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"His name was Matthew." Cheerilee said

Applejack's eyes went wide "_D-Did she say his name was Matthew?_" She shook her head "_That can't be Matt, Matt would be a human._" She just shook it off. She looked at the picture and notice the scar on his leg... "_That scar kinda looks likes Matt's scar... Maybe it is him... I'll ask her when class is out more about him_"

* * *

When school ended Applejack waited for everypony to leave.

When they left she walked up to Cheerilee's desk "Miss Cheerilee?"

Cheerilee looked up from her desk to see Applejack "Applejack? What brings you by?"

"Ah wanted to know more about this Matt fella ya talked about earlier today." Applejack said.

"Funny you would ask about him." Cheerilee said as she pulled out a picture from her desk "He was friends with your parents when i met him."

Applejack looked at the picture then back to Cheerilee "He knew my parents?"

"Yeah, I was hiding from an ex boyfriend and Matt and your mother kept me hidden." She said giggling a little "I believe she was pregnant with you at the time. If my memory serves me right."

"So this Matt... What did ya know about him?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I remember him being nice and brave. I had a small crush on him after he fought off my ex, But i knew he was taken by the way he acted around me. He told me about the mare, He met her when he was just a colt and how he was looking for her, I thought that was romantic, Anyways, All i really knew was he was staying with your parents because they took him in after he fell asleep while flying." Cheerilee said trying to recover those old memory's.

"Was that all ya knew about him?" Applejack asked.

"Well, We did hang out a lot after he took on my ex and his two stupid friends. Then one day he just was gone." Cheerilee said a little sad.

Applejack took the information Cheerilee told and made sure to research this some more. "Just one more thing. You said he was stayin' with my parents. Was Big Mac still a foal or a colt?"

Cheerilee placed a hoof to her chin again trying to think "I believe he was a colt."

"Thank you Cheerilee. For everything." Applejack took off running leaving Cheerilee with her thoughts.

"Maybe i should have told her he died trying to protect her mother... Nah, I think she'll find that out when she talks with Big Mac or Granny Smith." Cheerilee said as she packed up her things.

* * *

Matt walked down the path to Sweet Apple Acres.

He saw Yellow Gala sitting on the porch with a grin on his face "When ah said we'll leave a light on for ya. I didn't think ya would take that offer." He said chuckling.

Matt chuckled "Trust me, I didn't want to stay out all night."

Yellow notice the black eyes and the cuts and bruises on his body "Ya get into a fight now?"

"Yeah, Her ex hit her, I lost it and knocked him to the ground and i let my anger go on his face, I got control of my anger stopped, He ran away with his tail between his tail and i got attacked two minutes later by his friends. Showed them who was boss and passed out when Cheerilee and her sister showed up." Matt said sitting down on the porch.

Yellow looked at him with a shocked look on his face "You took on three stallions and you manged to take on all three?"

"Yup." Matt said with a grin.

"To be young again." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "You should get cleaned up before we start work."

Matt nodded as he made his way inside.

Yellow Gala notice Big Mac hiding on the side of the house "Big Mac? What are you doing hiding on the side of the house?"

"I-I wanted to hear Matt's story." Big Mac said to his father.

"What have i told you about ease drooping?" He asked his son.

"It's wrong to do." He said lowering his head.

"Next time, Don't hide, Okay?" He said looking at his son.

"Okay, Pa." Big Mac said.

"No, Go get ready for school."

Big Mac did as he was told and ran into the house to go get ready for schoo. "_He reminds me of me when i was a colt._" Yellow thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**.


	3. Chapter 3 Letter's A Talk With Big Mac

Chapter 3. Letter's. A Talk With Big Mac.

* * *

Matt placed his saddle bag on his back "Alright, That should be everything." Matt said out loud as he made his way out of the room and downstairs.

He came to a halt to see Granny Smith standing there. "And where do ya think your goin'?" She asked.

"I'm going to Canterlot for a few days. I've told Honey Blossom and Yellow Gala about this." Matt said to the old mare.

"Well ya should at least say goodbye." She said as she got close to Matt "A kiss would be nice."

"_WHAT! Wait... SHE HAS BEEN HITTING ON ME SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE! I KNEW IT!_" Matt yelled inside his head. "Listen, I have a mare i love very much."

"Oh ah know, I heard the story from Yellow." She said getting closer.

"Well... You can see i'm not one to chea-" He was cut off my the old mares lips.

"_Ewwwwwww, I can feel her fake teeth!_" Matt thought feeling sick. She pulled away and slowly made her way towards her chair "See ya when ya get back."

Matt had a face full of horror as he took off running.

"MOM! You are down right cruel!" Honey said to her mother as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah was only messing with him. He knows it was a joke." Granny said with a chuckled.

Honey rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Matt sat at the train station.

"_Okay, I need to do some research. I'll need to visit the royal library then see if i can find this mirror Aj told me about and see if it could be used to open a door way to my world_." He saw the train coming into view. "_Then i need to write a letter to Princess Luna. I know she won't be here so i'll need to pull a back to the future letter. Now i just need to figure out when to send it_."

He boarded the train and got ready for a long train ride.

As he sat there his mind wondered to Applejack. "_I wonder how she's holding up?_" He saw the rain come down hitting the train as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

Matt felt somepony give him a light shake "Wake up sir. Your in Canterlot now."

Matt eyes shot open and he looked to to see a mare "T-Thanks."

"No problem." He notice something odd. The mare turned and on her side was a little foal. She was light gray and her eyes were... Crossed "_Awe, She's so cute._" Matt thought as she saw the mare walked away.

He grabbed his bag and made his way off the train. He was in awe as he saw the buildings and all the castle all in view "_Wow, This place looks amazing._" He walked the streets of Canterlot looking for a hotel to stay at. "_If i was a hotel where would i be?_" He wasn't watching where he was going and slammed hard into somepony. Matt fell back "Watch where you are going!" The mare yelled.

"Sorry, It won't happen again." He watched as the mare got up off the ground as she brushed off her mane.

He notice a stroll next to her and he notice the little foal inside. Her mane was light pink and her coat was a pure white "Are you okay Fleur Dis Lee?" The little foal just smiled "You are lucky you didn't hurt my baby." She glared at Matt as Matt rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry... I was trying to find and hotel and i didn't see where i was going." Matt said scared for his life.

"Your forgiven for now, There is hotel called The Sleepy Pony INN just up the road here." She said as she started to walked pass him "Be more careful in the future." She said to Matt as she left him.

"_Well, Off i go!_" Matt made his way down the street and he found the INN "Nice looking place."

He watched as all the mares and stallions walked in and out "_I wonder how many bits it's going to cost for me to stay here?_" He thought to himself as he walked into the INN.

"Hello, Welcome to The Sleepy Pony INN, How may i help you?" The mare asked with a bright smile.

"Hello, I would like one room for two nights?" He asked.

"Okay..." She dug through her paper's and found a room "Here we are, I have a one bedroom if you want it, The total cost for two nights will be... 100 Bits." She said.

Matt dug into his bag and pulled out the bits and placed them on the counter. She took the bits and gave him his key "Room 203 is your room, Its on the third floor. If you need anything come down here and one of us will help you with anything you need, Enjoy your stay." She said.

Matt thanked her for the room and made his way to his room.

He opened the door to his room to see the one bed in the room. "_Well, This place looks a lot cleaner then the hotels in my world._" He walked over to the window and pulled them open to see the castle behind the hotel "_Talk about a great view._" He walked away from the window and placed his bag on the bed as he walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower and to get the smell of train off his fur.

After his shower he made his way over to the bag to get his bag when he notice a letter sitting neatly on the bed. "_Okay... That's just freaky._" Matt thought as he picked up the letter. It fell back onto the bed _"I'm never going to understand how they pick things up with there hoofs!_" Matt yelled in his head as he manged to open the letter.

"_Dear Matthew._

_It is I, Princess Luna. Before you asked how i manged to give you a letter when i am clearly not here in this time period, I used a spell that allowed me to send you a letter through time. I'm here to give you what you need as in instructed in your letter you have sent me, And thanks for the date and time to send you this letter. The book you seek is in the north wing. Look under portal spells. And as for where the mirror is, It's located in the west wings. I hope this helps you return to your time line and i will wait for you to return so i may met such a brave stallion._

_Sign Princess Luna._

_P.S. Oh, And remember to remain hidden at all times while in the west wing, My sister likes to take walked through there through the day. Oh and one last thing, The doors will have a sun on the front of them. Be safe my friend in time._"

Matt blinked a few times. "_Okay, That was weird._" Matt placed the letter on the night stand for later as he made his way out of the room and to the castle.

Matt sat in the north wing looking through books that said 'Portals' "_Okay, This is boring! How do i know what spell i'm loo- Oh here it is!_" Matt looked at the spell "_This spell allows the user to pull out somepony who has been lost or sent to another world. This spell only works when the user knows the pony that is missing, If he/she doesn't know the pony, The pony might be sent through time. Please use carefully._" Matt ripped out the spell and placed it inside his bag as he closed the book "_Alright, Now i know how i got here in this time line, So i have to make sure this happens._" Matt made his way out of the North wing and snuck through the castle and found himself in the west wing looking for a door with a sun on it.

He found the door he was looking for as he snuck inside. What he saw put him in awe.

Inside the room was a whole room with mirrors all standing in rows accept one, This one mirror stood in the middle of the room.

He walked up to the mirror and looked at his reflection "_I still can't believe i look like a pony._" His pony form changed and there stood his human self, Matt took a step back in shock "_I-I think i found the mirror!_"

"This room is off limits to the public." Said a female voice. Matt turned his head to see none other then the Princess herself "Explain yourself."

Matt mind was racing "I-I was looking for the bathroom and got lost." Matt said trying to make it sound believable.

She stood there looking at him "The bathroom would be down the hall to the right." She said to him.

"T-Thank you Princess Celestia!" Matt bowed and made his way pass her and towards the door.

"Wait." Matt froze, His mind racing as she walked up next to him "You must be wondering what this room is." She said.

Matt turned her and looked at her "This is where you keep the spare mirror's... Right?"

Celestia was kind surprise that he was going with her lie "Y-yes, That's what this room is."

"I figured as much." Matt said "Well, I better be off before i make a mess in here." He raced out of the room and down the hall.

Celestia stood there for a moment before she looked at the mirror in the middle of the room "_He must have saw himself as a human._" She saw herself in the mirror as a human. "_If only ponies knew about these world._" She walked out of the room.

* * *

Matt got back to his hotel room as he began his work writing his letter's to Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

After awhile of trying to write with his mouth he manged to write readable letter's "_I can read that, Now to figure out a way to send them_." Matt placed the letter's in his bag as he notice the sun slowly going down and the moon being to raise. He notice the face on the moon "_The mare in the moon, Sounds kinda like the man on the moon_." Matt chuckled to himself as he got ready for bed. "_Tomorrow i'll find a way to mail these letter's and then i'll explore Canterlot some more._"

* * *

Applejack rushed home.

She found Big Mac out in the fields doing his apple bucking.

"BIG MAC!" Applejack yelled as she ran up towards him.

She stopped in front of him huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

"Ya okay sis?" Mac asked.

She went to speak but couldn't. "Take it easy sis, Take deep and slow breaths." Mac said.

Applejack began to breath normally as she looked at her brother "Did ya know a Matt before ya heard about my Matt?"

Big Mac brought a hoof to his chin as he went through his memory's "Yeah, I did." He said looking at his sister "But it was a long time ago. I was just a colt then."

"What do ya remember about him?" She asked.

"Well." He search through his memory's "Ah remember Ma and Pa bring him home because he fell asleep while flyin', Mom would always talk with him after he got done working and they would talk about random things. I remember he came home once with cuts and bruises on his body and something about taking on three stallions. And ma kept going on about how ya kicked when he was around and it made him blush for some strange reason." Mac said trying to go over some of the memory's for his child hood.

"Was there anything else?"

"Well, Ah don't really remember much about him." Mac said. He notice the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Ah don't know, Ah can't make heads or tails of what's going on." Applejack said to her brother "Matt's missing and all of a sudden this Matt from the past is hunting me." She said "Ah don't know if this Matt in the past is my Matt or just some random pony."

"Granny Smith should have know more then me. After all, She did kiss him." Mac said with a chuckled.

Applejack's eyes went wide. "What do ya mean she kissed him!?"

"He was leavin' for Canterlot for a few days and Granny cornered him and kissed him. The look on his face was hilarious!" Mac said recalling the memory.

"Thank you Big Mac." She said giving her brother a hug then running back towards the house.

"_Ah swear i'm missing something important... But i can't place my hoof on it. Maybe it will come ta me later._" Mac thought as he went back to work.

* * *

Matt sat in the post office as he placed the letter's into a big envelope. "_Okay, I have placed the dates and times and i have made sure i addressed it to Princess Luna. Now to play the waiting game._" Matt thought as he sat in line.

"Next!" Shouted the stallion as he let whoever was next to walk up. "How can i help you?"

Matt placed the envelope onto the counter "I need this sent out" Matt pulled out a piece of paper "On this day at this time." He then dug into his bag and pull out a small bag and placed it on the counter "This should cover the cost of holding it."

The stallion use his magic to pick up the piece of paper and read the date and time then he looked at Matt, Then he opened the bag and saw the bits inside "Alright, We can do that, Your mail will be sent on." He said putting the envelope into a box and putting do not open till and the date "Have a nice day sir."

Matt walked away and outside as he looked around. "Now, What can a stallion do for fun around here?" He asked out loud to know pony as he walked down the streets of Canterlot.

There was a screeching noise as the ponies around didn't notice as a brown earth pony wearing a blue suit stepped out from the ally way "Here we are Twilight! Canterlot! Told you the TRADIS could get us to Canterlot faster then the train." He said with a smile.

"You were right, You did get us to Canterlot a lot faster then the train." The young unicorn said with a smile "Let's go get those books i ordered!" She said as she trotted along the road.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4 TARDIS Granny's Journal

Chapter 4. TARDIS. Granny's Journal.

* * *

Matt entered a book store and went through books.

"_Twilight._" Matt looked at the cover picture. It showed two pale hoofs holding an apple. "_For the love of all things that is holy! I thought once i came here i could get away from this stupid book!._" Matt remembered Amber talking about Twilight. It drove him nuts. "_Well, Maybe it's better then our version._" Matt picked up the book and read through some of the pages "_Okay... This is worst then ours_." Matt placed the book back on the shelf and moved on.

The door to the store jiggled as two ponies made there way inside. Matt sat going through some books seeing if there is one he wants to buy.

"Hello! How can i help you?" The stallion asked from behind his desk.

"Hello, I ordered some books from here and i came to pick them up." Matt head slowly slide to the side of the bookshelf so he could see who the ponies were.

"Sure, Name?"

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said with a smile.

The stallion went through his book looking for her name.

"_DID SHE JUST SAY HER NAME WAS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!_" Matt was in shocked. Then he notice one thing off about her "_Wait... Where are her wings? Oh... Maybe this is past Twilight... But she would be a foal... My brain hurts_." Matt notice the stallion next to her and he notice his cutie mark "_Is that an hourglass?... Maybe he's a time traveler? That would make sense since she wouldn't be this old this fast._" Matt thought as he snuck closer to the two ponies to hear them better.

"I'm sorry Miss Sparkle but i have no record of you ordering books from here." He said to Twilight.

"No, I know i'm right, I've order books from her for years." She said.

The stallion just looked at her "I'm sorry, But i've only been in business for two months now. I think you might have the wrong book shop." The stallion said.

Matt notice the stallion Twilight cut in "We must have gotten the wrong store, We are sorry we have wasted your time." He said pulling Twilight out of the store. Matt followed the two as they ducked behind the side of the building.

"How could he only be in business for a few months!? I've been ordering books from that store for years!" She said mad.

"Twilight, I think i might have put us in the past." The stallion said.

"Oh i knew it! I knew it was to good to be true!" Said said angry "This is why i said we should have taken the train!"

"I'm sorry Twilight, Really i am." He said "I knew i hit the wrong switch, Well, Onwards and Upwards." He said

Matt quickly ducked behind a cart as he watched the two walk out of the ally and made there way out of the area.

He watched as the two walked down the street. He made sure to keep low and not be seen by the two "_If this Twilight is from the past i'll need to keep clear of her, I don't need to destroy space and time in one after noon. But her friend, If i could figure out how he goes through time maybe i could us it to get back home and back... To Applejack._"

They walked into an ally way as he watched the stallion go inside the police call box, He notice Twilight outside waiting for her friend to return "Well, I think i might have done something bad."

"What did you do now?"

"I may have burnt out some wires that need to be replaced." He said stepping out of box "It will take awhile for me fix it. Why don't you go explore while i work."

"Alright, I'll see if i can find a new book." She said trotting off.

Once she was gone The stallion walked out of the ally and looked at the cart "Mind telling me why your following us?"

Matt raised his head up "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I notice you watching us in that book store and you following us back here. Mind telling me why."

"I can't tell you, If i told you i would destroy time and space." Matt said rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

"Let me guess, Your from the future and your in the past on a mission. Right?" He asked

"Kind of... It's a very long story." Matt said walking out from behind the cart.

"Well, I know every story known to ma- I mean pony." The Doctor said with a smile.

Matt notice the slip "You wouldn't happen to have been a human once?"

The Doctor blinked "Well, I did have a human like body... Wait, How do you know about humans?"

"Believe it or not i was once a human."

"How did you get here? Did a rip in the universe bring you here?" He asked as he pulled out a strange stick and it lit up green as he pointed it at him.

"Well, It was more like a portal opened up and brought me here."

He looked at the stick then looked back at him "Wow, Your not lying you were once a human."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Can you at least tell me where you found this portal?"

"It was under a waterfall in a cliff, Me and my girlfriend found it and it brought us here, She's not with me she's in a different time line and i'm in the past." He said trying to not tell him the whole truth.

"This waterfall, It wasn't near some mines was it?" He asked.

"Yeah, It is... How would you kn-" Matt eyes grew "Wait... Were you the guy that i met inside that space ship?"

He shook his head "I was indeed that man you met, It's a small universe." He said with a chuckle.

"Great, I ran into the man that didn't really help."

"I helped!"

"You helped open the door! That was it, Me and Aj did the real work!" Matt said glaring at the pony.

"I did more then that, I made sure her system was online so she could leave the planet!" He shot back at Matt.

"I'll give you that." Matt said.

"Anyways, I'll take you to the right time and you can be with your girlfriend." The Doctor said walking back towards his box.

Matt felt something tug at his heart as he looked back at the busy street of Canterlot. "I-I can't leave, I'm still needed here."

The Doctor gave Matt a strange look "What do you mean? This is your chance to be with your girlfriend."

Matt looked back at The Doctor "Something deep down in my heart is telling me if i go with you now she won't be there and i'll never see her again."

The Doctor closed the door "This is your only chance to leave now, If you chose to stay i won't be able to come back and get you."

Matt looked back out onto the city and the ponies walking around and he looked back at the Doctor "Then, I'll be stuck here."

"If that's your choice then so be it."

"Doctor. Promise me you'll keep Twilight safe, She's got a bright future in front of her."

The Doctor smiled "I know she has a bright future in front of her, You keep yourself safe now."

Matt smiled "I can't promise that but i can say i'll try."

Matt walked away as The Doctor watched him leave. "_He made the right choice in staying._" He walked back into the TARDIS and pulled up something onto the screen that shown Honey Blossom time of date she died change "_Knew there was a reason why we came here._"

* * *

Applejack came running into the house as she looked high and low for Granny Smith.

"Whatcha lookin' for Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked from the couch.

Applejack notice she was watching one of Matt's show's. She watched as the opening theme play for an old cartoon show Matt used to watch as a kid called Digimon "Did ya go digging through Matt's bag again?" She asked as she saw Sweetie Bell head pop up.

"That was me! Sorry!" Sweetie Bell said.

Scootaloo head popped up "Your boyfriend has some strange shows."

Applejack rolled her eyes "Have you girls seen Granny Smith?"

"Ya, She said she had ta go to Canterlot to go visit a friend." Apple Bloom said.

"How long did she say she's stayin'?" Applejack asked.

Apple Bloom placed her hoof to her chin "Mmm, She said she's stayin' a week down there."

Applejack heart stopped for a second as she couldn't believe it.

"Are ya okay sis?"

Applejack walked over to her sister and her friends as she sat down next to her sister and looked at the tv "I'm okay Bloom, I just need some times to think."

Apple Bloom notice the sad face on her sister's face "_Ah wish ah could help her._"

* * *

Later That Night.

Apple Bloom was going through some boxes in the attic.

"No, No, No, No." She tore through the boxes looking for anything to cheer up her little sister when she came across a journal. "Oh, What's this?" She opened the book and read through the pages as she saw a name she heard her sister keep saying "Maybe this is Matt?"

She took the book ran to her room as closed the door and hid under the cover's, She pulled out her flashlight and opened the book as she read through it.

* * *

Applejack sat on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate as she watched the tv.

She chuckled as she watched Shawn and Gust running away from the sound of gun shots.

"Ya still up?" Big Mac asked walking down the stairs.

"Ah couldn't sleep." She said looking at her brother.

"Ya know ya gotta get some sleep." He said switching off the tv "Go get in bed."

She stood as she looked at her brother "Mac, Are ya sure ya don't remember anything else about that pony Matt that was here?"

"Ah was young but i do remember him coming back from Canterlot with a smile on his face, Ma was happy to have him back, Something about Pa needing help working on the barn. I'll keep trying to dig up what ah can about him when the memory's come back ta me." He said to his sister "Now, Go get in bed."

"Alright, Night Mac."

"Night Aj." He watched as his sister left and he notice the picture on the couch. He walked over and picked it up. He placed it into the bag and walked out of the room as he went to get a goodnight sleep.

Once she knew her brother she quickly and quietly made her way downstairs and outside.

She sat at her favorite spot as she watched the stars shinned in the night sky.

She sat down by her tree as she saw two shooting stars shine bright in the sky.

"_Mom, Dad_." She thought as she saw the stars "_Please keep Matt safe._"

* * *

Matt walked down the path that lead him to Sweet Apple Acres.

He smiled as he saw Yellow Gala and Honey Blossom sitting outside with Big Mac as they played with the little colt.

"_It's good to be back._" Matt thought as he made his way towards the house.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**.

* * *

**Before you ask yes, I was watching Digimon while writing this. I saw it on nextflix and have been having a digimon marathon. Well Hope you all Enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Party Surprise

Chapter 5. Party. Surprise.

* * *

Apple Bloom walked down the stairs as she saw her sister on the couch sound asleep with the tv on.

She walked up and tapped her sister on the side. Her eyes slowly opened, Apple Bloom could see the red in her eyes "_She must have been cryin' again._" She thought.

"A-Apple Bloom? What are ya doin' in my room?" She asked still sleepy.

"You feel asleep in the livin' room." Apple Bloom said as she watched her sister blinked a few times as she looked around the room "Oh... Ah did." She rubbed her eyes with her hoofs as she got up and stretched "What time is it?"

"It's 7:43."

She slowly got off the couch "Ah better go get a shower and get ready to start my day." She said walking pass her sister. Apple Bloom looked at the tv and saw she was watching Psych again "_She's been watching this a lot lately._" She switched off the tv and made her way out side. She saw Rainbow Dash talking with Bug Mac.

"She slept on the couch again?" Dash asked.

"That's right, She's been sleeping on the couch a lot."

"Do you think you can handle things around here? I'm going to take her out and get her mind in a better mood."

"Ah can handle it." Dash smiled as she raced off towards the house leaving Apple Bloom to made her way to her club house.

When she was inside her club house she pulled out the journal she found and placed it on the floor as she began to read.

Rainbow Dash landed on the couch as she switched on the tv to wait for Applejack to finish her shower.

Dash notice a bag on the ground and she notice a picture that was calling her "What's this?" She dug into the bag and pulled out the DVD case "Digimon? Must be her boyfriends show." She placed the DVD into the DVD player and watched the first episode.

Applejack walked down the stairs as she was happy to be clean.

She heard the sound of the tv as she saw her friend in awe as she watched the battle between Greymon and Shellmon fighting.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking up to her friend.

"This show is... SO AWESOME!"

Applejack rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Dash." She walked into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Dash quickly shut off the tv as she rushed into the kitchen to see Applejack making herself a daisy sandwich "I was thinking when your done eating me and you can go do something fun."

"Ah got some work ta do today, Maybe some other time." Applejack said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Big Mac is going to handle things today so you can go with me, And i won't take no as an answer." Dash said as she stood her ground.

Applejack looked at her friend "Alright, But i'm not in the mood ta help ya do tricks."

"That's fine with me." Dash said with a smile "I've got something better planed for us."

Applejack rolled her eyes "Whatever ya say Dash." She took a bit of her sandwich.

Applejack followed Dash through Ponyville the busy little town.

Dash opened the door to the sugarcube corner and she saw all her friends there.

Pinkie Pie pulled Applejack into a hug "We threw this big party for you!" She said as she jumped around the room.

"Why throw me a party?" She asked.

"We figured since you have been working so hard we would give you a party!" Pinkie said as she pulled out her party cannon and fired it.

"Ya didn't have ta throw me a party." She said.

"Pinkie thought it would be better. I on the other hoof just thought a nice day at the spa would be better." Rarity said taking a sip of her drink.

"Besides, You need a day off." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "Take a break relax."

Applejack sat down as she had some fun with her friends.

Applejack found herself sitting with Twilight "Did you find anything on Matt?"

"So far i haven't. I've been through so many books my heads spinning." She said looking at Applejack "Have you found anything?"

"Just an old story about a pony named Matt how was stayin' with my folks but that's all ah know right now." She said taking a sip of her drink "Where's Spike?"

"Scootaloo came by and dragged him off some where." Twilight said taking a bit of her cupcake.

"_Ah wonder what they are up too_?" She thought as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Spike looked at the book in front of him as the three little fillies.

"You want me to go through this book and see if Applejack's boyfriend is the guy in this book?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Ah gotta help!" Apple Bloom said "I'm tired of seein' my sister on the couch with blood shot eyes from cryin'."

Spike looked at her. She looked very worried for her sister "I can see what i can find but i can't promise anything." Spike said.

Apple Bloom pulled him into a hug "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOU!" She said making Spike blush. She let go of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek making Spike's cheek turn even redder.

"I-I better get back to the library and search through this book." Spike said trying to find the door handle keeping his back to the three fillies.

He found the door and handle and took off for the hills.

Apple Bloom looked back at her friends who were snickering.

"What's so funny?" Apple Bloom asked annoyed.

"Nothing." They both said as they pulled out some paper and began to do something nice to help Applejack.

* * *

Applejack sat near the punch bowel as she watched her friends.

Her mind was going back to Matt. She was worried about him.

"You okay?" Dash asked sitting next to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Applejack said looking at her friend.

"Your not fine." Dash said "You keep finding your way back to the punch bowel."

"It's because i'm thirsty." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, If you want something harder maybe you should just get into your hard cider." Dash said with a grin.

"Ah don't need ta get hammered now." She said rolling her eyes.

"Who said get hammered? Have a few hard ciders and loosen up! This is a party thrown for you and your over here moping."

Applejack looked at her friend "I'm not moping!"

"Yeah you are! Your sitting in the corner! Matt wouldn't want you moping around while were partying the night away."

She looked at her friends who where dancing "_Matt wouldn't want me moping around... He would want me to enjoy myself._"

She looked at her friend "Ya right, I shouldn't be moping around." She got onto her hoofs "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

It's been three days since Matt returned from Canterlot.

Matt was by himself as he bucked some trees.

His mind was on his work as everything else around him was a blur.

Matt didn't see that he was being watched by a mare "_My, He's even hotter when working._" Cindy thought as she watched him buck the apple tree making the apples fall into the buckets.

She watched as he moved to the next tree as he kicked it making every last apple fall.

Matt finally came out of his day dream as he notice Cindy watching him "Has anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Matt asked as he collected the baskets and placed them in the wagon.

Cindy blushed "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, I'm about done." He said placing a basket in the wagon "So, What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Me and my sis are planing on going camping with a group of friends and thought you might like to come join us." She said.

"Sorry, I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, I gotta help out with the zap apple harvest." Matt placed the last basket into the wagon.

"That's too bad. Cheerilee really wanted you to come."

Matt looked back at Cindy "As much as i would like to camping, I'm needed here. Cheerilee will understand."

"Are you sure you can't get out of it?" She asked trying her best to give him the puppy dog eyes "_He'll never turn down these eyes!_"

Matt chuckled to himself "_Applejack tried that and she failed._" May closed the wagon up and began hooking himself up "Sorry, I've never fallen for those kind of tricks."

Cindy huffed "Fine, I'll just go." She trotted down the path as Matt chuckled to himself as he brought his load back to the farm "_Ever since i've saved Cheerilee from her ex, Her sister keeps coming by and hitting on me._" Matt saw Big Mac run right passed him as he trotted passed him. "_He's out of school already? Man, I really lost track of time._"

He walked up to the barn and unloaded the wagon.

After he unloaded the wagon he made his way into the house to see Honey Blossom cooking as Big Mac was sitting at the table doing his homework.

"Ya done already? Well dinner will be done shortly." Honey said.

"Okay, I'm going to go clean up." He made his way upstairs.

Honey felt the little one kicking again "She's always kicking when ever she hears his voice." She said out loud as she pulled some spices out from the cupboard.

"What do ya mean mom?" Big Mac asked.

"When ever Matt's around she get's kicky, But once he's gone she calm as can be."

She winched in pain as she dropped the spice.

"Are you okay mom?" Big Mac asked.

"G-Go get Matt." She said feeling the pain getting worst.

Big Mac took off and up the stairs.

Matt was was looking for a towel when he heard somepony running up the stairs "MATT!" Big Mac yelled as he ran up to him out of breath.

"What's wrong little guy?" Matt asked placing the towel on his back.

"M-Mom needs you... S-She's in pain." Mac said worried.

Matt quickly rushed down the stairs and found Honey Blossom eyes closed shut as she was trying to work though the pain, Matt just barley got to her when he slipped on something wet on the floor as he saw stars.

"A-Are you alright?" Honey asked.

Matt got up "_I think her water broke._" Matt shook the gross feeling of being covered in water that wasn't from a hose "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"M-My water broke... I need to get to the hospital." She said being very calm.

"Where's Yellow?"

"H-He ran into town to get some milk." She said.

"Alright, Let's get you to the hospital." He said helping her walk outside.

He quickly pulled the wagon over as he he helped her into it "I'll stay here and watch Big Mac for ya." Granny Smith said walking out with Big Mac by her side.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure she get's to the hospital safe and sound." Matt said hooking himself up to the wagon as he quickly pulled the wagon down the road as fast and safely as he could.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

_**Oh this isn't good, Will Honey Blossom be able to get to the hospital in time or will she have her child born in the back of the wagon? Even i don't know yet. Enjoy. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Dream Pain, Lots of Pain

Chapter 6. Dream. Pain, Lots of Pain.

* * *

Applejack walked down the stairs. Her mane a mess as she saw the tv on "_Ah thought ah told Apple Bloom to go to bed?_" She walked over to the couch to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash sound asleep. She looked at the tv to see Digimon playing. "_How did they manged to find it!?_" She turned off the tv and placed a blanket over them as she made her way back up stairs.

She made her way over to her bed as she pulled the covers over her as she laid down for a peaceful sleep.

Just as her mind was going into a deep sleep two shooting stars flew over head.

Applejack found herself in complete darkness.

"It's been to long since I've seen you." Applejack knew that voice.

"Mom?" Applejack eyes went wide as she saw her mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"It's me sweetie." She said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug "Ah have missed you!"

"Ah have missed you too mom!" She hugged back. She pulled back and looked at her mother "W-What are ya doing here?"

"I've came to talk with you. Ah can't take seein' ya cryin'." She ran her hoof on the side of her face.

Applejack smiled a she felt her mothers hoof on her cheek "Ah just miss Matt is all."

"Ah know how much Matt means to you and ah want you ta know you'll be seeing him again."

"How do ya know?" She asked.

"Ah just know you and Matt will be together again." Applejack notice her mother slowly fading.

"W-What's happenin'?" Applejack asked getting worried.

"You're wakin' up. Do not be sad, I'll be watchin' over you all. Take care. Oh and your father says hi." She watched as he mother faded as she felt her mind waking up.

Her eyes opened up as she saw two shooting stars flying over.

"_Mom... Dad._" A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek.

* * *

Matt rushed through the town with Honey breathing.

"We're almost there!" Matt yelled as he saw the hospital not to far.

Yellow Gala walked out of the store with a gallon of milk.

As he stepped out he was knocked over as he saw a wagon with his wife in the back holding her stomach "_HONEY!_" He quickly took off running after the wagon.

Matt pulled right up to the hospital.

"What's going on?" Asked a nurse.

"S-She's having a b-baby!" Matt said trying to catch his breath. The nurse rushed inside and some doctors and other nurses as they helped Honey down as Matt collapsed on the ground.

"Aren't you coming father?"

Matt eyes went wide "I-I'm not the father! I'm just a friend."

Before the nurse or Matt could say anything Yellow Gala came running up to the two "W-Where's my wife?"

"Come with me." The nurse said having Yellow follow her.

Matt remained on the ground "Oh there you are!" Matt looked up to see Cheerilee standing there.

"Oh... Hey." Matt said looked at her.

"Why are you on the ground?" She asked.

"I had to run for my life to bring Honey Blossom to her hospital, She went into labor."

"So that's why your on the ground?"

Matt nodded.

"Do you need me to get you some water?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Be right back." She walked away leaving Matt alone.

Matt went to try and get up when he felt shooting pain go through his legs as he fell back down to the ground "_I think i might have pull something._" Matt thought as he laid there.

Matt found the will power to get up "_Just work through the pain._"

Cheerilee came walking back with some water "Here you go."

Matt took the water and gulped it down "Thank you."

"Cindy told me she came by to ask you to come camping with us and i told her not to bother since i already knew you were busy this week."

"It's fine, She didn't bother me."

"I take it you'll be busy helping out more since Honey is going to be busy with the new little one."

"Yeah, But i'll still be able to make time to hang out with you." He said with a smile that made Cheerilee blush.

Yellow came running out of the building.

"Matt! There you are! I thought you were inside?" He said walking up to him.

"I was trying to catch my breath before going inside."

"Ah owe you for bring Honey here."

"You don't owe me anything, I was helping out a friend."

Yellow smiled as he notice Cheerilee standing there "Oh, Ah see you were talking, I'll let you two be." He made his way back inside letting the two be alone.

"Well, I better be off. Gotta go meet up with my friends if i'm going to make it to go camping."

"Alright, Have fun."

Matt watched as she walked away. Matt made his way inside and took a seat with Yellow.

"How is she doing?"

"Doctor's say you were lucky to get her here on time." Yellow said.

"That's good." Matt said.

The doors opened and a nurse came walking out "Yellow Gala?"

"That's me!" Yellow said getting up "Is my wife okay?"

"Your wife is fine. She's recovering very nicely. You're baby girl is also alright."

Matt smiled as Yellow was jumping for joy "If you will come with me you can go see your wife and you little girl."

He followed her as Matt remained outside.

After awhile of waiting Yellow came walking out with his little bundle of joy.

"I want you to say hello to Applejack." Matt looked at the little baby Applejack. Yellow placed Applejack into his arms as Matt held her "Isn't she the cuties thing you have ever seen?"

Matt looked at the little orange foal in his arms as she had a small smile on her faces as she looked up at Matt "She is."

Matt made a silly face that made her giggled "She likes you."

He gave the little foal back to Yellow "She's lucky to have parents like you."

He smiled as Matt began to yawn "Go ahead and go home and get some rest."

"Thanks. Don't worry about coming home early, I can handle things for you."

"Thanks."

Matt said goodbye to Yellow and Applejack and made his way home.

* * *

After getting a shower Matt felt alot better and laid down in his bed as she closed his eyes and got a goodnight sleep.

Morning came to soon for Matt as he made his way down stairs as he saw Granny Smith helping Big Mac get ready for school.

"Ah see ya got home late last night." Granny said placing some oat meal down for Big Mac to eat.

"Yeah, Don't worry about making breakfast, I'll eat something when i'm done with the chores." Matt said slowly making his way outside.

He saw all the things he had to do and sighed "_This going to be a very long day._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but i do plan on making a longer chapter. As always enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7 Bed Time StoryPinkie Promise

Chapter 7. Bed Time Story. Pinkie Promise.

* * *

Matt made his way into the house just as the sun was beginning to fall.

"I've got dinner ready for you." Granny said setting down some hay fires and some soup.

"Thanks." Matt said as he sat down at the table "Big Mac already eat?"

"Yup, He's up stairs getting ready for bed." Granny sat down and notice Matt slowly eating his food. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired is all." Matt said looking at Granny.

"Ah would be tired too if i did all the farm work."

Matt took a sip his soup as he tried to stay awake and not fall asleep in his soup.

After he was done eating he told Granny he was going to go get a shower then go to bed.

Matt walked out of the shower feeling a lot better being clean. He made his way to his room when he heard tiny hoof sounds making his way towards him.

He looked to see Big Mac holding his blanket as he came walking out of his parents room. Matt could see he had a nightmare from the way he was holding his blanket and the fact he was in his parents room.

"You okay Big Mac?" Matt asked making Big Mac jump.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine!" He said.

"Are you sure?"

Matt saw a tear roll down his eyes as he looked back into the room "I had a nightmare."

"Everypony has nightmares." Matt said walking up to him "How about we get you back to your room and i'll read you a story?"

Big Mac nodded as Matt helped Big Mac back to his room and back to bed.

"Alright, Now before i read you a story how about you tell me about this nightmare of yours?" Matt asked taking a seat next to Big Mac's bed.

"Well, Ah was outside in the field helping Dad and something big came out of the woods and chased after us and it got him! It dragged him down into the woods as it came after me, Ah ran and Ah ran but it got me." Matt could see the fear in his eyes.

"The nightmare you saw was only a dream, Next time remember your in control. You can make the nightmare go away with one thought." Matt said as Big Mac looked at Matt "I use to have nightmares all the time till i learned i can control them and make them go away."

"How did ya fight them off?"

"I would thinking of me as a hero and would save the world. That's how i fight my nightmares."

"Mind if ah borrow that?"

"You can." Matt said as he walked over to the bookshelf as he looked for a good book for them to read.

"Can ya read me the story Beauty and the Beast?"

Matt looked back at Mac kinda surprise he would want to hear that story but then it reminded him how he watched Beauty and the Beast when he was a kid. "Alright."

He took the book out of the shelf and made his way back to the bed as he began to read him the story.

* * *

Granny Smith walked through the halls as the morning sun slowly began to rise as she made her way towards Big Mac room.

She looked inside to see Matt sound asleep with a book on his chest as Big Mac was sound asleep.

"_Awe. He read Mac a book._" She walked over to Matt and tapping him "Wakies wakies."

Matt eyes slowly opened and he saw Granny Smith looking at him "Huh? Oh Granny... What are you doing in my room?"

"Ya fell asleep in Big Mac's room."

Matt looked around as he notice he wasn't in his room "Oh, I must have fallen asleep while reading to Big Mac." Matt took the book off his chest as he placed it on the night stand "Well, I better go get my day started."

He made his way out of the room as Granny Smith made her way down stairs.

* * *

Three Day's Later.

Matt was fixing the fence as he heard a wagon.

He looked to see Yellow Gala pulling the wagon as he saw Honey Blossom holding her little bundle of joy.

"Hey Matt!" Yellow said as they stopped right in next to him.

"Hey, You guys are back early."

"Yeah, Honey really wanted to come home."

"Ah was getting tired of eating hospital food."

Matt chuckled "_Things never change._" Matt thought about the time he was in the hospital and nearly died from eating there nasty food.

Yellow told Matt he would be right back to help him out, He just need to help the miss's back to the house.

* * *

Applejack slowly made her way into town as she watched everypony go about there business.

She made her way into sugarcube corner as she sat at a table waiting for Pinkie Pie to finish up with her orders so she could help her put together her new bed she bought.

She notice a couple sitting at a table as they both shared a milkshake.

She looked away "_Ah gotta get my mind on something else._" She watched as Pinkie Pie came running down the stairs "Oh there you are!"

"Morning to you too Pinkie." She said as she watched Pinkie Pie bounced towards her.

"Are you ya ready to help me put together my new bed!?"

"Yup." She said as she followed Pinkie Pie up the stairs.

* * *

Matt brought back the tools he was using back to the barn.

He saw Yellow walking out if the barn with Big Mac by his side.

"Oh, Ya done already?"

"I just finished putting the last board up and now i just have to put the tools away." Matt said as he walked up to the two.

"Oh, Well ah was going to come and help ya out but since ya done ah can take Big Mac to the park."

"You two have fun!' Matt said as he watched the two make there way into town.

Matt placed the last of the tools away.

"Matt?" Matt looked behind him to see Cheerilee "Oh, There you are!"

"Hey Cheerilee, What brings you by?" Matt asked.

"I came by to see if you were busy?" She said.

"Your in luck, I just finished my chores for today."

Cheerilee smiled "That's good, Me and Cindy are going to go swimming. Want to join us?"

"I could use a good swim."

Matt followed Cheerilee.

Matt took off running and jumped as he flew down into the water splashing Cheerilee and Cindy.

"I give that a ten!" Cheerilee said.

"You got my mane all wet." Cindy wined.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would have been that big of a splash." Matt said floating in the water.

"It's alright." Cindy said as she sat in her chair trying to soak up the sun.

Cheerilee ran into the water and splashed Matt "Bet i can hold my breath longer then you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Matt said diving under the water.

Cheerilee dived under the water as they both tried to hold there breath.

Matt couldn't hold on any longer as he made his way back to the surface.

"I won!" Cheerilee said.

Matt rolled his eyes as they both notice a sleeping Cindy "I see Cindy is a sleep."

"She was up late last night talking with some of her friends about boys again." Cheerilee said sounding a little annoyed.

"Sounds like you don't like it when she talks about boys."

"I don't mind it... It's just she's always talking about boys!'

Matt chuckled "I would have thought you would be thinking about boys too?"

She blushed "I'm not the type that likes to talk about boys all the time."

"But you do think about them."

"Some times yes..." She lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's you... I think about."

Matt eyes went wide "Y-You have been thinking about me?"

"Y-yes... Ever since you've helped me with my ex you have been on my mind."

"I'm flattered that you like me but i don't feel the same way."

"I-I know i you don't like me like that but i thought you should know so... Things don't get weird or i scare you off."

Matt placed a hoof under her chin making her look at him "I don't mind you having a crush on me and i wouldn't let that get between us. I'm your friend and your mine." He said with a smile.

"You would still be my friend even though you know i have a crush on you?"

"Yes, Believe it or not i had a friend who had a huge crush on me, I turned her down and she thought i was never going to want to speak with her again but i told her no matter what i would still be there for her. I've kept that promise and i promise you that i won't stop being your friend."

She smiled "Thank you Matt."

"Wait. I gotta make the Pinkie Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"You'll find out someday but for now just let me do this." Matt took a deep breath "I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Matt made the promise.

* * *

Pinkie Pie stood straight up.

"Are ya okay Pinkie?"

"Somepony just made a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie said rushing over to her table and pulling out a book as she wrote down in a piece of paper.

"Who made the Pinkie Promise?"

"I don't know! I just know the promise was made to Cheerilee!" Pinkie Pie closed her book as she looked at Applejack "Let's finish making this bed!"

* * *

Matt walked down the path back to his home as he saw the sun slowly fading as the moon was slowly making it's way up to the sky.

Matt smiled as he saw Yellow and Big Mac still outside playing while Honey sat in a chair rocking back and forth holding baby Applejack "_It's nice to be home._"

He sat down next to Honey as she rocked back and forth "How was your day Matt?"

"It was good." He said looking at her with a smile "How was your day?"

"We took these two to the park and had a nice picnic. And we also saw you swimming with Cheerilee and Cindy, Well mostly Cheerilee."

Matt blushed "They wanted me to go swimming with them and Cindy wanted to work on a tan." Matt said "_I don't even know how a pony can tan when they have fur._" Matt thought to himself.

"So you and Cheerilee must be getting a long just nicely."

"We are, She's a very nice pony."

"Thinking about courting her?" Honey asked with a sly smile. Little Applejack kicked a little making honey look down at her child.

"N-No, I have a mare that i'm courting."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"I don't really remember what her name was, I was just a little colt when we met and we were very close till she moved. I've been searching for her." Matt said making sure his story was right as the one he told Cheerilee.

"Oh, Well i hope you find this mare, She's a very lucky one."

Matt looked at the little Applejack as she smiled at Matt "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

**Well i'm going to be gone for a week and i won't be able to write. I hope this holds you all over till i return. **


	8. Chapter 8 Hoodie Cooking Twilight

Chapter 8. Hoodie. Cooking. Twilight.

* * *

Applejack slowly walked into her room. Her mane wet as the rain outside poured down.

"_Remember ta kill Rainbow Dash for not tellin' me about this storm!_" She made her way into her bathroom and went to get a nice relaxing bath after a hard day work out in the field.

She filled the tub up with nice warm water as she slowly climbed into the tub. She let out a sigh as she let the warm water relax her acing muscles.

"This is wonderful." She said out loud as she closed her eyes and let the water work it's magic.

After her relaxing bath she made her way out of the bath room and made her way to her dresser as she looked for her brush.

She found her brush and began to brush her mane as she looked into the mirror and notice Matt's bag sitting near her bed. She placed her brush down and made her way over to it as she opened it up and looked inside. She dug around till she found Matt's black hoodie sitting at the bottom of the bag. She pulled the hoodie out.

She chuckled as she saw the three apples printed on the side of the sleeve. "_Ah remember when he found this at a flee market. He bought it and wore it when it got cold out._" She flipped the hoodie around as she crawled inside as place the hoodie onto her pony body. She looked back into the mirror and chuckled as she notice the hoodie was a little baggy on her.

She stood and felt something fall out of the front pocket and saw his Ipod with his headphones hooked to it.

She picked it up in her hoofs as she crawled into bed and placed the ear pieces into her ears and tried her hardest to use her hoofs to work the Ipod. Once she manged to get to the music she went through Matt's play list and came across a play list called Applejack's Songs.

She clicked on it and notice there was only one song in the play list. She clicked on the song and it began to play.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_"

When the song ended Applejack had tears slowly going down her cheeks.

* * *

Matt placed the pancakes and oat meal down at the table. Big Mac and Matt were the only two up making breakfast for everypony since Honey was still recovering from her stay at the hospital.

"Do you think they will like this?" Big Mac asked as he looked at Matt who was flipping another pancake.

"Of course they will like it. It's breakfast in bed." Matt placed the pancake onto the plate "Who doesn't want to be served breakfast in bed?"

"Ponies who hate breakfast?"

Matt chuckled "Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry the trays up?"

"Ah can handle it!" Mac said.

"Alright, But if you change your mind i'll be happy to help." Matt said as he placed the two trays onto Big Mac's back.

"Ah won't be needing it." He said as she made his way out of the kitchen and up the stair's.

Once Matt knew Big Mac was at the top of stair's he could go back to the kitchen and clean up the big mess Big Mac made before Matt woke up early and found out he was trying to make breakfast for his parents.

"Ah see you are up early." Matt looked to see Granny Smith standing in the door way "Ah see ya made a mess in the kitchen."

"I didn't make the mess. Big Mac made the mess and i kinda just made a little bit more to the mess, But do not worry, I'm cleaning it up." Matt said placing the dishes into the sink as he started washing "There is some Pancakes and oat meal if you want some."

Granny smiled as she sat down "Ah didn't know ya could cook."

"You never asked." Matt said with a smile.

Granny took a bite of her pancake and smiled "Mmm, This is good!"

"I added a little apple to the mix to give it some flavor." He said with a smile.

Granny took another bite "Ya really did a great job making these. This could pass for an Apple Family recipe."

Matt just smiled as she he remembered Applejack telling him that when he made apple pancakes.

* * *

Spike watched as Twilight sat going through books looking for a way to bring Aj's boyfriend Matt home.

Spike placed the journal Apple Bloom gave him and placed it in front of her.

"What's this Spike?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to lift the book up.

"Apple Bloom found this journal in some of Granny Smiths things and notice the name Matt kept popping up."

Twilight opened the book as she read the first page "Well, I can tell you this wasn't written by Granny Smith."

"What do you mean?"

"I've read Granny's books before and this doesn't match her writing." Twilight said looking at Spike "This must have belonged to somepony else." Twilight flipped through some of the pages trying to figure out who hoof writing this was "You said Apple Bloom found this in one of Granny Smiths things?"

Spike nodded.

"I'll have to talk with her then if i wish to know who wrote this." She looked out her window to see rain pouring down "It will have to wait till tomorrow." She looked down at Spike who was rubbing his eye "How about we get some sleep?"

Spike yawned "Let's get to bed sleepy head." She said as she turned off her light and the two made there way to their beds.

Spike was sound sleep within minutes and Twilight hid under her cover's as she read through the journal.

"_Dear Journal. _

_You won't believe what has happened to me today. Ah was out with my pa going over the new plot of land we will be using to plant some new apple trees when there came a bright red light as a pony came flying out of the woods. Now, He wasn't alone. Three timber wolfs came out of the woods as well as they surrounded him. Ah quickly rushed to the house and banged a pot that scared them back into the forest, My pa looked at the pony and we both notice he was a Pegasus and he was hurt pretty badly. Well, Ah gotta go and check on our guest. I'll talk to ya later._"

Twilight scratched her head "_This kinda sounds like Granny Smith story of how she found that zap apple tree... Maybe this does belong to Granny Smith._" Twilight continued to read.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Well i'm back from my trip and i have been busy since i have been back. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and i'm sorry. Hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9, Foalsitting, Poker, Dream

Chapter 9. Foalsitting, Poker, Dream.

* * *

Matt couldn't believe it, Here he was in the living room with a baby Applejack babysitting or as Honey told him, Foal sitting.

It was strange for Matt watching over his future girlfriend.

He held Applejack in his arms as he looked down at her, She was wide awake and was just staring at him.

Matt notice a strange and awful smell "Oh, That smell is coming from you."

She giggled "You think this is funny do you?" Matt placed her on the changing table "Won't this be a funny story to tell you when i finally get back to my right time line."

He pulled out a diaper and placed it on the side of Applejack and looked at her "I'll never understand how ponies change a diaper's with out magic." Matt was dreading changing her and having to use his mouth to remove the diaper "Why couldn't i have been a unicorn?"

Again this made Applejack giggle "Your enjoying my misery aren't you?" Matt said as he began to change her.

After he changed her he placed her in her play pen and made his way into the kitchen to go make something to eat.

Applejack played with her toy's as Matt was making a daisy sandwich.

He came back out and sat next to the play pen as he took a bite of his sandwich.

She giggled as she played with a teddy bear. Matt looked down at her and his hat fell off his head and landed on her little head.

She giggled as she looked up at Matt. Matt chuckled "You look so cute."

Matt took the hat off Aj's head and placed it back onto his head.

She started to cry "Don't cry." Matt placed his sandwich down and picked her up "I know you want to have this hat but i can't let ya keep it." He said a she held her in his arms.

She slowly calmed down as he held her in his arms "Alright, Can i put you back in your play pen so i can finish eating?"

He slowly lowered her back inside and she went back to playing with her teddy bear.

"Thank you." Matt picked back up his sandwich.

Matt finished his sandwich.

Matt took his plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink and made his way back out into the living room. He made sure Aj had what she needed as he got his book and began to read.

"_Just as the Dragon was about to strike the brave knight a bright light shinned from the sky just as a beautiful mar-_." Matt heard a knock at the door "_And it was getting to the good part!_" He placed his book mark on his chapter as he placed his book down and made his way towards the door.

When he opened it he wished he hadn't "Hey Matt! I heard you got stuck foalsitting! So i figured i would stop by and help!" Cindy said as she walked passed Matt.

"_Note to self, Remember to tell Honey not to tell CINDY! i'm foalsitting_." Matt thought as he went to close the door when he saw Cheerilee standing in front of him "Before you get angry at me, I didn't tell her and i tried to keep her way." Cheerilee said trying not to get on his bad side.

"I thought you two would be at the school play?" Matt asked letting Cheerilee in.

"I didn't feel like watching a bunch of kid's act." Cindy said looking around the home "So, What were you doing before we showed up?"

"I was reading a book Cheerilee gave me." Matt said walking over to Aj who was sound asleep in her play pen.

"You were just reading? That's not fun! How about we do something fun?" Cindy said walking up to Matt.

"And what kind of fun are we talking about?" Matt asked taking a seat on the couch.

Cindy gave Matt a wicked smiled that made Matt wish Applejack would start crying so he could get out of whatever fun Cindy had in mind.

"I was thinking, Poker! Been awhile since I've played that game." She said as she pulled out some cards out of her bag.

"Don't you need five more pe-ponies to play?" Matt asked.

"Yes, But we don't need to play by the rules." Cindy said as she shuffled the cards.

"_What's the harm in playing Poker. It's not like we're going to play strip poker... We're already naked._" Matt thought as he took a seat.

"So, Have you played poker before Cheerilee?" Matt asked as Cindy dealt the cards out.

"Yeah, Cindy is training me for Las Pegasus." Cheerilee said as she held her cards "Have you played poker before?"

"Once, Lost to a mare with green eyes." Matt said as he remember the time Applejack made him play poker and he lost eighty bucks to her.

"She must have made some kind of impression on you since you remember her eyes." Cindy said with a sly smile.

"She did." Matt said as he looked at his cards.

"I bet 1 bit." Cindy said tossing a bit into the middle of the table.

"I see your bit and raise you two." Matt said as he put down two bit's.

"And i fold." Cheerilee said folding her cards.

"Already?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, I have a crappy hoof any ways." She said sitting back on the couch as she watched Matt and Cindy play.

An hour went by and Matt and Cindy were still locked in battle. Matt placed a bit into the pile "I raise you three bit's."

"How about we make a little wager" Cindy said with a smile.

"Alright." Matt said figured she wouldn't do anything stupid with her sister in the room.

Cindy smiled "Who ever wins, He or she will have to do what the other want's for one week." Matt looked at his cards.

"Alright. You have yourself a deal." He lowered his cards "Straight."

"Looks like i won." She lowered her cards.

Matt's eyes went wide as he saw that Cindy had a Royal Flush "I-I lost."

"Cheerilee, He's yours for a week." Cindy said as she took the bit's on the table and placed them in to her bag "Well, I've gotta go, I've got a date with this very hot stallion and i don't want to be late." Cindy made her way towards the door "You two have fun now." She closed the door.

"I'm going to kill her." Cheerilee said as a blush came across her face "I'm sorry about her."

"It's cool." Matt said as he looked at her "Well, When do i start?"

"W-What do you mean?" Cheerilee asked.

"Well, Your sister won the bet and my bit's so, I'm yours for a whole week." He said taking a seat next to her "Now before you say that i don't owe you a week of my time, Yes i do, If you don't your sister will take it and make me her slave."

"You have a point." Cheerilee said "You don't have to go through it, I'll just say you did stuff for me with out you really did anything for me."

"No, If you did that i wouldn't feel right." He said "I lost, Might as well take it like a stallion."

"Well, You can start tomorrow. I need help moving old boxes from the attic."

"Sound's like a plan. What time tomorrow?"

"By eight."

They sat there for a moment both feeling the awkwardness in the air "W-Well... I better get going." She said grabbing her bag "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Matt watched as Cheerilee left. He looked back at the play pen to see Applejack still sound asleep "_Good, She's still asleep._"

Matt grabbed his book and went back to reading.

* * *

Yellow opened the door to his home.

He froze when he saw Matt sound asleep on the couch with a book covering his face as a sleeping Aj was in his arm's sound asleep.

"Awe, He must have read her a bed time story and he must have fallen asleep." Yellow said as Honey smiled.

"I'm goin' ta bed." Big Mac said walking passed his parents as Granny Smith chuckled.

"I'll take her, And you can wake Matt up." Honey said as she took her foal and Yellow gave Matt a little shake.

Matt's eyes slowly opened and he saw words "_I either turned into a book or i feel asleep while reading_." Matt removed the book and saw Yellow looking down at him "Hey, You guys are back. How was the play?"

"It was good. Big Mac had fun."

"He did not, They made him be the tree." Granny said as she made her way up the stairs.

"I thought he was the lead role?"

"They changed it at the last minute. So, Was Applejack good while we were gone?" Yellow asked.

"She was just fine." Matt said sitting up.

"Well, I've gotta go get some sleep." Yellow said walking towards the stairs "Night Matt."

"Night Yellow." Matt said grabbing his book as he made his way up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Smoke filled the air as fired burned through buildings as ponies ran screaming.

Matt stood in the middle of the town as he watched a giant creature covered in black roared as fire flew out if it's mouth.

Just as quick as the creature had came it was gone within minutes. Matt saw nothing but ashes as the land was charred.

"Hello." Matt jumped as he saw this pure white mare standing next to him.

"W-Who are you?" Matt asked backing up.

"I'm a ghost from the past." She said as the landscape changed to a beautiful field of flower's.

"A-A ghost from the past? Why are you here?"

"To give you a warning, The creature you just saw will be awaken again." She said as she walked up to Matt "An element is about to die, It is up to you to protect them and make sure no harm comes to them."

"Does this mean i had to come and protect Applejack?"

"No, Somepony else. When the time is right call upon your elements and use them to protect her from the evil minion known as DarkFire." She slowly started to fade "I must go, Be safe Matthew."

"WAIT! Who is it!? Please tell me!" Matt asked scared.

She plucked a pink blossom and looked at Matt "Blossom." Was all she said as she disappeared.

* * *

Matt eyes popped open as he looked out the window to see the sun slowly raising.

"_That had to be a dream._" Matt thought as he looked at the mirror to see a pink blossom sitting on the dresser "_Maybe it wasn't a dream._"

* * *

Just outside the farm in the woods there stood a dark figure.

"Soon, I will kill the mother of the Element of Light." His red eyes glowing in the dark as green eyes started to pop up around the dark figure "Don't worry my pets. You'll soon be fed."

* * *

Honey Blossom sat in her kitchen with a cup of coffee as she read through the morning paper as she enjoyed this beautiful morning.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) **


	10. Hair Clip, Feather, Granny Smith

Chapter 10, Hair Clip, Feather, Granny Smith.

* * *

Celestia's sun was beginning to set as Matt waved goodbye to Cheerilee as he made his way through the market place. As he walked through he notice somepony selling hair clips.

Matt walked over and looked at each one of the hair clips that had a red apple "How much do you want for these?"

"Two bits." The mare said. Matt pulled the bits out of his bag and paid the mare and took the clips.

Matt walked into the home of the Apple family as he looked around to see the lights were out.

"_They must be asleep._" Matt made his way up the stairs as he figured he would take a shower in the morning. He pulled the blankets down off his bed as he climbed in to get some sleep.

* * *

The Next Day.

Matt followed Honey Blossom out into the apple orchard. Honey Blossom had Applejack on her side as they were picking apple's for an apple pie Honey Blossom wanted to make for everypony.

"Oh, Before i forget." Matt placed his saddle bag down and went through it till he found the hair clips "I saw these and thought they would look cute on her."

Blossom looked at them and smiled "Ya have good taste."

"Thanks." Honey took the clips and placed little Applejack down as she placed them in her hair "Don't you look cute." Matt smiled as she placed her placed her back in her side pouch and they both continued to pick apples.

Matt took notice green eyes moving along the tree lines.

Before Matt knew it they came running out of the woods.

"RUN!" Honey yelled as she took off running making Applejack start crying.

Matt took off running along side Honey Blossom. Matt looked behind them to see wood chasing after them "W-What are these things!?"

"They are Timber Wolves!" Hone Blossom said as she notice them getting closer to them.

Timber wolves cut them off surrounding them.

"We're trapped!" Blossom yelled as she stopped in the tracks.

Matt stopped in his tracks as he watched the Timber wolves surround them.

"What do we do?" Blossom asked scared.

Matt looked around and notice the cliff side. He spread his wings as he flapped them and began to hover, He picked up Blossom and used all of his strength to pick her up and get to the top of the cliff.

Matt lowered her as they took off running.

The Timber wolves manged to get up the cliff side and continued to chase after them.

"They must really want pony meat!" Matt said as he could see the house just up ahead.

Before both of their eyes a trail of fire flew high in front of them making them quickly slam there hoofs to the ground to stop.

Matt looked at the wall of fire "W-Where did this come from!?"

"From me!" Matt looked to see a black dragon standing there as the timber wolves came up to his side.

"What do you want from us!?" Blossom asked.

"I want you dead!" He roared making Applejack cry even harder.

Matt stepped in front of Honey Blossom and Applejack as he spread his wings "You'll have to go through me!" Matt glared at the black dragon making him laugh.

"You think you'll be able to stop me?" He said as he brought out his hand and showed off his razor sharp claws "One swipe from these and your dead."

Matt flapped his wings as hard as he could making a whole in the fire allow Blossom to jump through it as she took off running.

"You'll pay for that!" The dragon yelled as he sent his timber wolves towards Matt.

Matt kicked and bucked each one that came near him. One manged to bite down onto his wing making Matt yelled in pain as he slammed his hoofs onto it's head breaking it into thousands of twigs.

"I didn't travel back in time to be stopped by a pegasus!" The dragon yelled as he sent more Timber wolves towards Matt.

Matt continued to fight off each one as they tried to bite him.

Matt bucked them right and left, He could feel his strength running low as he felt the pain in his wing get even worst.

The dragon let out a roar as he rushed towards Matt grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground "I WILL END THIS!"

Matt couldn't breath as the claws around his throat got tighter and tighter "_Don't give up Matt, If you wish to see Applejack again, You must fight._" Matt heard the female voice from his dream speak to him "_Use your elements. Allow them to help you._"

Matt closed his eyes as he tried to focus on his elements. The dragon began to laugh as he saw his eyes close.

There came a light from around Matt's two front hoofs.

The dragon notice the lights as his hand began to burn. He roared in pain as he grabbed his hand as he saw the glowing light around Matt's neck.

"I-It can't be! The elements of Love, Courage, Hope!"

Matt got back onto his hoofs as he looked at the dragon, His eyes glowing pure white "Let's end this!" Matt rushed towards the dragon as the dragon's hand began to glow.

"Not today!" He sliced his hand in the air as a portal opened "If i can't kill her in this time! I'll kill a different one!" He jumped through. Matt grabbed his tail as the Timber wolves be sucked in as well.

The dragon tried to kick Matt off his tail but it was no use as he felt Matt's elements stinging his scales.

"LET GO OF ME!" He yelled.

"NEVER!" Matt yelled as he climb the dragon's tail.

The dragon kicked Matt right in the face making him hit a few Timber wolves as they fell out of the time vortex.

"With him out of the picture i shall kill two birds with one stone!" He laughed as he flew through time.

* * *

Honey Blossom, Yellow Gala and Granny Smith stood where the fire once was as they looked at the battle ground.

Hone Blossom notice a few of Matt's feather's on the ground.

"He's gone." Blossom said as she held the feather in her hoof.

"He died protecting you." Yellow said "We'll give him a apple send off."

* * *

That night Cheerilee and Cindy stood at the edge of the apple orchard.

Cheerilee couldn't believe it, The stallion she had a crush on was dead.

Cindy looked at her little sister as she gave her a tissue "I know he meant a lot to you." Cindy said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Honey watched as he husband buried two of the three feather's they found into the ground.

"Goodbye Matt, May you rest." Yellow said as he shoveled the last of the dirt onto the box.

Honey walked up to Cheerilee "Here." Cheerilee looked at Honey as she notice her holding a brown feather.

Cheerilee took the feather in her hoof as she looked at Honey "T-Thanks."

* * *

Matt slowly felt himself waking up as he felt the pain of his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a room he has never seen before. He slowly went to move when he felt a jolt of pain run through his body "Don't ya try ta move." Matt looked to see a cute mare next to him as she placed a hoof on his chest "Now relax and just rest."

"W-Where am i?" He asked.

"Ya on our farm." The mare said as she removed the old rag off his forehead and placed a new one wet rag onto his "Ya don't need ta worry, We're friendly."

"_Wait... She looks familiar._" Matt thought as he tried to figure out who she was.

"My name is Granny Smith. What's yours."

"_Granny! No way! I've traveled back even farther back in time! I need to come up with a fake name! and fast!_" Matt mind was rushing as he tried to figure out a good fake pony name.

"N-Names Star, Star Lander." Matt said "_That's a good name... Right?_"

"Nice ta meet ya Star Lander, Mind if ah call ya Star?"

"Alright."

"Well, Ah'll let ya get some sleep, If ya need anything i'll be right over there." Granny Smith pointed to a small coat that was sitting off near a wall "If ya need anything just call for me."

"Will do." Matt watched as Granny made her way over to the coat and got ready for bed.

"Night."

"Night." Matt closed his eyes as his mind was racing.

* * *

Matt found himself standing back in the field of pink blossoms again as he saw the white mare.

"Hello Matt, Or should i say Star Lander." She said while chuckling at the last part.

"I didn't want to use my real name since later one she'll meet me again." Matt said as he watched her sit down next to him "Mind telling me why i'm further in the past?"

"Darkfire opened a rift in time, And you were sent back here." She said.

"Did Honey and Applejack make it okay?"

"They are safe and sound, For now." She said looking down at Matt "Granny Smith is now in danger."

"You mean... He'll come after her?"

"Yes, And it's up to you to protect her."

"Last time i tried to protect somepony i nearly died!" Matt yelled.

"Yet, Here you are alive."

"How am i suppose to protect her if i don't know how to use my elements?"

"Easy, I will train you, Every night you go to sleep, I shall show you what you need to learn in order to use them." She said with a smile "Then, When the time is right you'll know how to use them."

"And you didn't want to show me how to use them before i fought Darkfire?" Matt asked a little mad.

"You were needed to come here." She said as she stood "I better be off, Your waking up, Remember to keep an eye on Granny Smith."

"I will." Matt said as he felt his body pull him out of his dream world.

* * *

Matt slowly opened his eyes as he saw the morning sun shine through the window.

"_I hope Applejack is alright._" Matt thought as he looked over to see Granny Smith still sleeping.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

**As always, Tell me what you think and i hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Storm, Hospitals, Darkness

Chapter 11. Storm, Hospitals, Darkness.

* * *

Fluttershy hid under her cover's as the raging storm outside her home raged on.

"_Why do we have to have a storm tonight?_" Fluttershy asked herself as she squeeze tighter to her pillow.

There came a loud bang then a crashing noise within her home.

Fluttershy grabbed her flashlight next to her night stand and made her way through her home.

Fluttershy saw a hole through her roof "D-Did a tree fall?" She said out loud as she got closer to the broken pile of boards.

There came a moan as the boards moved. Fluttershy took a step back as a black shadow came flying out. It hovered over the pile of wood as it's red eyes staring at Fluttershy "Dinner!" It went to attack Fluttershy when a bright light came from the bile of wood as a hand reached out and grabbed the shadow "I DON'T THINK SO!"

The shadow burst into light as Fluttershy looked at the figure standing in front of her. His cloths wore ripped as blood was leaking from his forehead and arms.

The strange creature looked at Fluttershy. He went to say something but fell to the ground. There came a light around his body as it began to change into a pony.

Fluttershy rushed over to the body as she looked down at him. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The pony in front of her had a black mane and his coat was a dark brown "I-I need to get you to the hospital."

* * *

Twilight yawned as she made her way down the stairs. The sun was slowly beginning to rise.

She made her way into the kitchen as she began to brew herself some coffee as she placed the journal in front of her.

She went to open it when a knock came to the door.

"_Who could that be this early in the morning?_" Twilight made her way to the door.

She opened it and saw Fluttershy standing there "I-I hope i didn't wake you?"

"I was just brewing some coffee. What brings you over?" Twilight asked letting Fluttershy into her home.

"W-Well... Last night during the thunderstorm something strange happened, I was in my room trying to sleep when there came a crash. I grabbed my flashlight and saw my roof caved in."

"I hope none if your animals got hurt." Twilight said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"None of them were hurt. Anyways, I made my way closer to the bile of wood when I heard a moan then I saw this shadow creature come out of the bile, It hovered over the the bile of wood as it looked at me, It said 'Dinner' And came flying towards me. Before I knew it there came a hand and it grabbed the shadow and said it said 'I don't think so!' and it burst into a bright light."

Twilight blinked a few times trying to believe what her friend just told her "And that's not the strange part. The strange part is, The creature that stopped the shadow stood, He was bleeding and he went to speak when he fell, A bright light covered his body and he changed into a pony."

Twilight eyes went wide "H-He changed into a pony!?"

Fluttershy nodded "Y-Yes.."

"Where is he now?"

"I-I took him to the hospital."

"You go get Applejack. Tell her to meet me at the hospital." Twilight grabbed the journal off the table as she made her way to the door.

"O-Okay." Fluttershy said as she watched Twilight rushed out of her home.

Twilight slowly opened the door to see the pony Fluttershy told her about.

* * *

She walked inside and looked at the pony "_A shadow creature, Then you show up and changed into a pony. Something isn't right... And you know it._" Twilight thought as she looked at the michings hooked up to him "_He won't be able to tell me anything, He's in a coma and he has no sign of waking up._"

Twilight notice the hat next to the bed stand. She picked it up and looked at it "_This looks a lot like Aj's hat... It is!_"

* * *

Applejack was in the barn working. Her mind wasn't really into work, Her mind was on Matt, She was still worried about him.

Applejack heard a noise and turned around to see Fluttershy out of breath "Ya okay Shy?"

"J-J-Just g-give m-me a m-moment." She said trying to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath she told Applejack about what had happened to her last night and that Twilight wanted her down at the hospital.

Before Fluttershy knew it Applejack was out of the barn and half way down the path way "_More running._" Fluttershy thought as she took off after Applejack.

* * *

Twilight had granny smith's journal open as she read through the pages.

The door slowly opened "Twi? Ya in here?"

Twilight looked towards the door and saw Applejack's head sticking through the door.

"I'm here." She as she watched Applejack walk into the room.

"Fluttershy told me what happened." She said as she looked at the pony in the bed. A strange feeling came over Applejack as she stepped into the room.

"I'm glad you came." Twilight used her magic to pick up the hat from the night stand "Does this hat look familiar to you?"

Applejack looked at the hat and her eyes went wide "T-This is my hat!"

"So i was right." Twilight said as she looked at the pony in the bed.

Applejack made her way towards the bed as she looked at him "W-Will he be alright?" She asked looking back at Twilight.

"Doctor say's he's in a coma and doesn't know when he'll awake." She said "All we can do is wait."

Applejack looked back at Matt "_You'll pull through. I know you will._"

* * *

Darkness, That's all he Matt could see or feel.

"Give up. You can't win." Said a dark voice.

"Funny, That's what I said to Darkfire right before i sent him back to your dimension." Matt said.

"Unlike him, Your elements can't stop me."

"No, But they can keep you from escaping your prison."

"You only have three elements. You need the other four to truly keep me imprisoned."

"True. But that doesn't mean i can't find them."

"You'll never find the other four. You will fall and i shall return and shroud this land in darkness."

"If i fail, The elements will find another host and he or she will defeat you."

"Not if i swallow this world into darkness."

"Where there is darkness, There will always be light to fight back."

Matt heard the voice laugh "The light will soon burn out."

"And darkness fades." Matt said "Oh, And Night Fire say's hi."

The voice let out a roar "Did i hit a nerve?" Matt said with a chuckle.

* * *

Twilight flipped through a few more pages as she searched for any clue on what was going on.

There came a knock on the door "_Now what!?_" Twilight made her way towards the door.

"Hello?"

"Morning, I have a package for you." The stallion said pulling out a small box.

Twilight took the box "_To Twilight Sparkle. From Matthew._" Twilight eyes went wide.

"That package has been sitting in our building since Ponyville was first founded. We had a few bets running saying you wouldn't be here, Looks like I've lost that bet."

"T-Thanks... Bye." Twilight shut the door as she ripped open the box.

Inside was a journal "Another journal?"

Twilight opened the book.

"_Dear Twilight._

_As you may now know. I'm in the past, How i got here is a very long story, So get comfy and hope you have plenty of coffee on hoof. _

_A danger is coming and will soon destroy Ponyville and the world as we know it. A great evil has awoken and started pouring into this world, I am the bearer of three elements, Love, Hope and Courage These elements once belonged to Night Fire, She has been teaching me how to use them. A minion of this great evil known as Darkfire has traveled into the past twice trying to kill Applejack and Apple Bloom. I have stopped him once and now i'm trying to stop him again. This journal you have will hold everything i do and will inform you if something happened to me so you may tell Applejack. _

_Please, Do not tell her about this journal until you have finished it._"

Twilight placed the journal onto the table "I'm going to need coffee... Lots of coffee." Twilight said as she made her way into the kitchen and began to brew herself some coffee.

Twilight flipped to the next page and began to read. As she read the elements in the glass case began to glow and she found herself being sucked into the book.

* * *

Twilight looked around at the surrounding area as she notice she was in a blossom field.

"Now, Let's begin our training." The white mare said "I want you to call your elements to you."

"Okay." Matt closed his eyes as he called out for his elements.

Once the three lights appeared in front of him he looked back at the mare "Now what?"

"Now, Focus the power to change your form."

"Change my form? What am i turning into?"

"Your human self."

Matt was glad to hear he could still turn into his human self. Matt closed his eyes and his form began to change. The light faded and Matt looked at his hands "How i missed having finger's."

The white mare chuckled "Now that you have changed, We may begin your real training."

"Real training? So what i just learned wasn't my real training?"

"Not really, I figured it would be easier for you to use weapons since you don't really aren't use to your pony body."

"Smart." Matt said.

"Now, I want you to think of a weapon, Make sure this weapon is strong and can hold up in battle."

Matt thought long and hard "So, I just think of the weapon i want and it will appear?"

"Yes, As long as you believe in this weapon you can use it."

Matt smiled "I have the perfect weapon." Matt brought out his hand and focused on the weapon.

A light started to glow around Matt's hand.

"W-What kind of weapon is that?"

Matt chuckled "In my world there is a video game i use to play, This was the weapon the hero used to fight off heartless."

"What is it?"

"It's called a keyblade." Matt said as he looked at the mare "This little beauty can use magic so i chose an amazing weapon."

"Since it can use magic, I guess it is an amazing weapon."

Matt looked at the keyblade and chuckled "When i first played Kingdom Hearts i wanted to own a keyblade, Now, I get to use one."

"What was this keyblade used for?"

"Well, It's used to fight off heartless, Heartless steal hearts from people because they do not have a heart of their own, This helped release the heart from them, And this was used to seal a key hole in the world to keep the heartless from distorting it." Matt said.

"These heartless sound like the creature's i use to fight, But they didn't steal hearts, They stole a body's mind." She said "That's what you'll be facing."

"Good thing i chose this then." Matt said swinging the keyblade.

"Let us begin." The mare waved her hoof and shadow creature appeared in front of Matt "Use what you know about this keyblade and defeat all of these."

"Alright." Matt said as he held the keyblade. He took off running as he jumped into the air and swung his keblade.

After awhile Matt sliced through the last shadow creature.

Matt huffed as he stood. The keyblade disappeared as Matt formed changed back to his pony form.

"W-What happened?" Matt asked.

"Your energy has ran out. Do not worry, We will work on a way to focus your energy so you won't get tired so quickly."

"Good to know." Matt sat down as he looked around "You never did tell me your name."

"My name is Night Fire."

"Night Fire, Nice name. Better then Star Lander."

She chuckled "I think Star Lander is a good name."

* * *

Matt sat in the darkness as he just floated.

"Keeping me from waking up isn't going to help you." Matt said.

"Keeping you asleep will indeed help me." the voice said.

"Well, I figured you would do something like this, So I planed ahead." Matt said as he floated.

"What do you mean, You planned ahead?"

"Well, I wrote down everything i did in a journal and made sure it was sent off to none other then Princess Twilight Sparkle... One of the elements of harmony."

"Doesn't matter, By the time she finishes that journal, I will have what i need."

Matt started laughing making the voice grow worried.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, While you were busy doing whatever, I had a little time to mess with the elements of harmony."

The voice remained silence.

"Right about now Twilight will have absorbed the information. She'll be on her way to protect Apple Bloom."

The voice roared "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Go ahead, My elements will just find a new host and you'll have to deal with him or her."

The voice roared again.

* * *

Applejack was sitting next to Matt's bed as she looked at the machines hooked up to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me, But i'm glad you manged to get back to me." Applejack said as she placed a hoof on Matt's hoof "When you wake up and get back on your hoofs, I'll take you to my favorite spot and we'll watch the sun set."

Applejack notice Matt's lips move into a smile. This made her smile.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**I have been playing a lot of GTA 5 and Kingdom Hearts 1.5. Hope you all enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12, Darkfire, Awaken

Chapter 12. Darkfire, Awaken.

* * *

Twilight watched Matt sat with his legs cross and his arms out.

"And why do I have to remain a pony to do this?" Matt asked looking at Night Fire.

"When you learn how to focuses your energy, Then you can change into your human self." She said as she sat next to Matt "Now, I want you to close your eyes and try and find your center."

Matt closed his eyes and tried to find his center.

"Your center will hold your energy." She said "When you feel the energy, I want you to slowly release that energy. Allow it to flow through your body."

Matt sighed "I can't find my center." He said opening his eyes.

"How about we try something different." She said "I want you to close your eyes and focus on Applejack."

Matt closed his eyes again as he thought of Applejack.

Night Fire could feel the energy starting to flow through his body "I believe we found your center."

Matt felt the energy within him grow as he focused on Applejack.

"Now that you have found you're center, We can work on recharging your energy."

"And how do we do that?" He asked looking at her.

"It's not hard to recharge your energy, Like before focus on your center but instead of releasing that energy, You will build that energy up." She closed her eyes as her heart began to glow "As you can see the energy within me is starting to build. Allow it to build till you can't hold it anymore."

Matt closed his eyes and focus his energy. Her could feel it building.

"_I wounder if this could work with my element._" Twilight thought as she watched the two.

Matt felt his energy build up to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Now, Change!"

Matt eyes opened up and his form changed into his human self as he sat there "I feel so much energy."

"With this energy you may be able to handle yourself in a fight now." She said standing onto her hoofs "But your training isn't done just yet, You still have much to learn."

"I figured at much." Matt said.

"But for now, We can take a break." She said as the world changed into a small forest.

"There has been something on my mind since I first met you."

"And what is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"How come you won't tell me who the other elements are?" He asked.

"I can not tell you because they must figure out who they are in order for them to wield their elements." She said.

"I know Apple Bloom is the one i'm trying to protect. She's one of the elements i'm meant to protect."

"Yes, It is true she is a bearer of an element. But you must not tell her." She said "If you were to tell her the element will turn away from her and chose somepony else."

"Why would the element turned away from her?"

"That, I do not know." She said "All I know it will turn away from her." Night Fire looked out into the forest as she walked.

Matt followed her.

"How is everything going with Granny Smith?" Night asked as they walked.

"It's hard to lie to them, I know what's the future holds for them and it's hard not to tell them." Matt said as they walked "And I think Granny Smith has a crush on me... She keeps hitting at me."

Night chuckled "A stallion lands just outside the forest and his sweet and kind... Who wouldn't have a crush." She said with a grin.

Matt rolled his eyes "Well, I have a girlfriend. She's in the future worried sick about me."

"Do not worry, Soon you shall be with her." Night said.

"_Why can't you just teach me a spell and I can use my elements to go home?_" He thought as they walked.

"_If Apple Bloom is a bearer of an element they are speaking of... Then she shall need protecting._" Twilight thought as she contuied to watch them.

"You are correct Twilight." The female voice said making Twilight jump.

"W-Who said that!?" She asked looking around.

"I would have thought you would have know by now." She said stepping out from behind a tree.

Twilight notice it was Night Fire "H-How are you speaking with me?"

"Matt's elements are allowing me to speak with while he is in his coma. You have seen what needed to be seen, You must protect Apple Bloom while Matt is in his coma." She said walking up towards Twilight "If you need help, This journal shall fill you in on what you need to know."

"Wait... I thought Matt was meant to protect Apple Bloom?" She asked.

"He is, But right now you are needed to protect her. The darkness is keeping Matt from waking up." She said standing in front of her "You will need her in this coming fight. I shall find away to wake Matt while you protect her from the darkness."

"And what if I can't handle this darkness alone?"

"Call abound your friend to help." She said "If you need Matt, Call abound his elements and they shall protect you."

"Will Matt be okay?"

"I can not say." Night Fire said looking back at the memory of Matt standing there with a smile on his face.

* * *

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hanging out in their club house trying to think of new ways to get their cutie marks.

Just outside a dark figure moved along the tree lines "Time to attack my pets."

Green eyes started to pop up all around the tree lines.

Twilight stood just outside of the tree house with her element placed on top of her head as she stood there waiting for this enemy to attack.

She notice green eyes starting to pop "_Timber wolfs? That's their plan?_"

Twilight element began to glow as a shield was placed around the club house "If you wish to harm these girls you'll have to go through me." She said stepping in front of the shadow figure.

"You think I'm afraid of you? The elements of harmony are just a child play thing compared to my master's power." The figure said stepping forwards to revile a black dragon.

Twilight stood her ground "My element will protect these girls while I take you down."

The dragon chuckled "That shield will fall and so will you!" Fire came flying out of his mouth as Twilight used her magic to shield herself from the fire.

When the fire cleared Twilight shield broke as she felt the dragon's claws wrap around her as she felt a dark magic wrap around her horn.

"_Try as you will Twilight, With out the other elements to help you, Your element is useless!_" The dark voice said inside Twilight's mind.

"Who said I came with out the other elements?" Twilight said with a smirk as the dragon notice Twilight's element glowing even brighter.

The dragon notice the other elements standing around him "NO! I WILL NOT FAIL MY MASTER AGAIN!" He roared as he threw Twilight towards the club house.

Lucky for her Rainbow Dash caught her in mid air.

The dragon let out another roar as his Timber wolfs attacked.

* * *

Inside Matt's mind.

"_Soon, The elements of harmony shall fall and all that will stand in my way is you dear boy._" The voice said.

"That's not what I've heard." Matt said just relaxing in the darkness.

"_You will be powerless when my shadow creatures combine with the Timber wolfs and create a new creature!_" The voice said laughing.

Matt knew they couldn't handle the power of the darkness when they combined with the Timber wolfs "_I fought those things and I barley made it out alive... There going to need my help._"

"_Once the elements fall I shall rule over this world for all time!_"

Matt closed his eyes and brought out his hand. He felt his elements call out as a keyblade formed in his hand "Not if I join them!" Matt yelled as he raised the keyblade high and used his elements to unlock his mind from his deep slumber.

The room was shinning bright as Sam slowly stood back from the bed.

Matt stood in his human form with a keyblade in his hand as he looked around the room "I-I did! I should have done that sooner."

"M-Matt? I-Is that you?"

Matt turned his head to see the pony "Um... I am Matt... Do I know you?"

"I-It's me! Sam!" She said with a smile.

"S-Sam? My horse from my world? So you did get suck in!" He jumped down off the bed and pulled her into a hug "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sam hugged back 'I'm happy to see you too Matt."

Matt pulled away "Wait... Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. You have been a coma."

"Okay. Where are the other's?"

"Twilight came and said she need Applejack's help in something, So they left to Sweet Apple Acre's"

Matt looked out the window to see the dark clouds moving in "Whatever you do, Stay inside and don't go outside." Matt opened the window "Stay hidden and don't be afraid." He jumped out the window and landed onto the ground and took off running towards the farm.

Sam watched as the storm clouds moved in "_A storm in brewing... Stay safe Matt._"

* * *

Applejack laid there under the dragon's claws as it laughed.

"If this all the elements of harmony can do. My master will have no problem!" He roared as the shadows moved along side the ground and combined with the timber wolfs "Say hello to the shadow wolves!" The dragon roared.

Twilight and her friends couldn't hold on much longer and soon they would lose.

"_W-What can I do!? There has to be something I can do!_" Twilight yelled in her mind trying to figure out how to stop this dragon.

"HEY DARKFIRE!"

Darkfire looked and was sent flying my a giant fire ball.

"Why don't we have they rematch!?" He said standing with the keyblade in his hand "Or are you to chicken to face me again?"

Darkfire roared "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He rushed towards Matt only to be sent flying again by another fire ball.

"Applejack, Regroup with your friends and get ready to use your elements." He said as Darkfire tried to slice through him with his claws.

Applejack couldn't believe what she was seeing, Her boyfriend was awake and he's in his human form fighting off a dragon.

Matt sent Darkfire flying towards the tree line as the shadow wolves surrounded Matt "Dinner time my pets." Darkfire said getting back onto his feet "Once I kill you, I shall kill the other elements."

"Not today Darkfire, I defeated you once, I can do it again." He said getting ready to fight off the pack of shadow wolves.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack stood together as they all powered up their elements.

Matt slice through the last shadow wolves as he quickly jumped in front of the girls and turned back into his pony form. He then called his elements and gave the elements of harmony all of his energy to destroy the shadow wolves and send Darkfire back to his master.

The girls felt the power Matt had given them as a bright light was all anypony could see for miles.

When the light cleared they saw Darkfire gone along with the shadow wolves.

Matt collapsed to the ground as his mind went back to darkness.

"MATT!" Applejack yelled rushing over towards him as she held him in her hoofs.

* * *

Matt slowly opened his eyes as he saw the love of his life sound asleep on a hospital cot.

He slowly got out of bed. He walked over towards Applejack and pulled the cover's over her body as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead "You had a tough day, But tomorrow is a new day and I'll be there to enjoy it with you."

This made the sleeping Applejack smile.

* * *

Applejack felt the morning sun shinning through the window making her turn away from the light.

"Five more minutes_._" She said as she pulled the blankets over her body.

"Alright, But if you kick me in five minutes i'm going to wonder why I try to get you up in the morning." The voice said.

Applejack eyes snapped open as she saw Matt sitting up in bed with a book in his hoofs as he had a smile on his face.

Before Matt could say good morning to her she jumped out of bed and tackled Matt to the floor and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Matt kissed back as he felt Applejack hoofs wrapped around his neck.

She pulled away from the kiss making Matt open his eyes. He could see she had tears in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. Matt ran a hoof across her face "It's good to have ya home."

"It's good to be home." He said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

She pulled Matt back into another kiss.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**As always, Enjoy and tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13 A Darkness Within

Chapter 13. A Darkness Within.

* * *

The voice roared in anger as Darkfire hid behind a boulder.  
"Master, I did the best I coul-" Darkfire's words were cut off as he was slammed into rocks.

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" The voice yelled "You have failed me yet again!"

"I-I'm sorry master!" Darkfire said getting onto his knees "Let me make it up to you! I will do anything!"

"Fine, one last chance." The voice said as the bolder broke into a thousand pieces "This job will be easy for you. Get me a strand of hair from each one of the elements of harmony and bring them to me. And do not get caught!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Darkfire jumped into the hole the bolder kept hidden.

* * *

Celestia's sun slowly began to rise. The ponies below were beginning to awaken from their slumber's.  
But one couple kept the curtains closed and didn't wish to be disturbed.

Applejack slowly cracked her eye open to see if Matt was awake "_Good, He's still asleep_." She thought as she cuddled closer into him.

The door burst open and a pink blur came flying into the room "MORNING!" Applejack's eyes went wide as she was scared out of bed. Matt didn't know how but he found himself hanging from the ceiling fan "Talk about a wake up call." Matt said out loud as he slowly rotated around.  
"Sorry! I thought you two would be up!" Matt looked down to see a pink mare smiling up at him.  
"Let me guess, Pinkie Pie right?" He asked.

"Yup! That's me!" She said with a smile.

Applejack dust herself off as she looked at her Pink hyper friend "What brings ya by this morning?" She asked a she tried to help Matt off the fan.  
"Well, My Pinkie sense told me Matt was awake from his coma so I thought I would come but and give him a Pinkie Pie welcome!" She said pulling out a tray full of cupcakes pancakes and anything else that had the word cake in it was on the tray.

"_Talk about a sugar overload_." Matt thought as he was glad to be back on the ground "You didn't have to do that Pinkie Pie." He said.  
Matt notice her ears hang low as the smile on her face faded "But, I think we could use some breakfast."  
Before Matt could blink he found himself sitting and had food piled on as she smile "Glad to hear it!" She said with a smile "I'll leave you two to eat! Then later I'll throw you a Welcome To Ponyville PARTY!" She said bouncing out of the room.

"_Okay, When Aj told me about Pinkie Pie I thought she was just joking about the whole she loves party's thing... Guess there's no turning back from that party now._" He thought as he looked at Applejack who had a grin on her face. Matt was curious why she had a grin but was cut off as he felt something smack into his face.

Matt could hear her laughing "Really? You threw a cupcake at me?" He wiped the frosting from his face as he picked up a cupcake and threw it at her nailing her right between the eyes "Two can play this game!"

* * *

Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks as something popped into her mind.  
"_I forgot to give Matt his gift_!" She quickly took off running back towards Matt's room.

* * *

Matt stood over Applejack as he held a cupcake in his hoofs "Do you surrender?"  
"Yes, You win!" She said trying to keep herself from laughing.

Matt shoved the cupcake into her face as he started laughing.  
"WHY DID YA DO THAT! AH SURRENDER!" She yelled.

Matt just leaned in a licked the frosting off her nose "Because you look so darn cute when you're angry."  
Applejack felt her cheeks heat up. Matt slowly lowered closer towards her and pulled her into a kiss.

The door burst open again and the two froze. Pinkie Pie just stood there in the door way as she saw the two covered in frosting and were on the floor kissing "I-I'm just going to leave this here for you Matt." She said placing the box on the bed and leaving the couple to continue what they were doing.  
"I think we should lock that door." He said looking down at Aj.

"Or, Ya could get off me so Ah can go get cleaned up and then we can get ya out of this hospital and Ah can take ya home," She said with a smile.  
"Or," He kissed her lips again. "We could just stay like this for a few minutes."  
Before Matt could kiss her again he on his back as she stood over him, "Or, We do as Ah say."  
"You're evil." He said as she walked way from him.  
"I'll be back."

Matt just laid there on the floor, "_I've got to get better at pinning her down_."

* * *

Celestia's sun was high in the sky an the ponies below were basking in the sunlight.  
Matt walked along side Aj as they made their way through the bust street's of Ponyville.  
As they walked Aj heard the school bell "Look's like schools out."

Matt looked towards the school and notice the little filly's and colt's exiting the school "Ya gonna have ta go see her ya know."  
"Who?" Matt asked.  
"You know, Cheerilee."  
"And why should I go see her?"  
"Don't tell me ya forgot about the picture ya took with her and her sister?"  
"And how do you know that?" He asked surprise.

She chuckled "Ah went with Apple Bloom to school and she showed the class a picture of her and her sister and you were in it."  
"I knew taking that picture was a bad idea." He said "I'll speak with her later, Right now we have to keep an eye out for Darkfire, He'll return and try to take us out."

"Alright." She said as they continued to walk down the path.  
As they walked she felt a little of her hair get pulled "Ouch!"  
"You okay?"

"Somepony pulled my hair." She said looking around only to see no pony near them. "Ah think my mind is playing ticks on me."  
"If you say so."  
The two continued to walk down the path.

* * *

Just off by a tree, a dark figure stood with a smile, "One down, five more to go."  
Darkfire moved along the tree lines, quickly and quietly, as he went to find the other elements.

Rarity was relaxing outside enjoying Celestia's sun.  
"Such a beautiful day!" She said with a smile.  
She felt a little pluck and jumped into the air "WHO DARE'S PULLS A HAIR OFF M-," She stood looking around only to see no pony there, "_That was weird_."

Pinkie Pie felt somepony pulled at her hair as she bounced down the path way. She looked around only to see nothing.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals. She felt a pluck and she looked around only to see her Angle bunny standing there looking at her, "If you need me you don't need to pull on my tail."

Rainbow Dash was sound asleep on a cloud. A hair was pluck and she continued to remain asleep "_Talk about a deep sleeper_," Darkfire thought as he flew away.

Twilight was in her library searching through books. She felt a somepony pull a hair and it made her jump "W-Who's there!?"  
She saw just her empty room, "_Okay... That was weird_." She went back to searching through her books.

* * *

Darkfire placed the hairs in front of his master, this made his master smile.  
"_Now, Let's begin!_" The hairs started to hover in the air.

The hairs took form of the ones they used to belong to as each one stood in front of Darkfire "_I want you to meet the Elements of Darkness_!"  
Darkfire slowly stepped back as each one had a shadow element around their necks. Their glowing red eyes put the fear of darkness into him.  
"_You will take them to the elements of harmony and you will use them to destroy them once and for all_!"

He got down onto his knee's, "As you wish Master."

* * *

Matt smiled as he saw Sweet Apple Acres just down the road.

"I have to say, I'm so glad to be back here," Matt said with a smile.  
"I'm glad ya could come back too," She said rubbing up on Matt's side "I'm just glad ya come back ta me."  
"I'm glad Ah came back to you too," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Am Ah really that sappy?"

The two turned to see a pony that looked just like Applejack but with blood red eyes.  
"It's a shame we have to kill him, He's cute," They turned their head's to see Rarity standing there and they notice her eye's were blood red.  
"I just want to play a game," Matt and Aj slowly started to move backward's as blood red eye Pinkie Pie came walking up towards them with the creepiest smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind going a few round's with him myself!" A black blur rushed pass them and behind them stood a blood red eye Rainbow Dash.  
"My animal's would love to have a little snack when your finished with him," They looked to see a hovering blood red eye Flutthershy.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what make's him tick," Matt was sent flying by a black magic and slammed into a tree. Aj quickly rushed over toward's Matt and helped him up. The both saw a blood red eyed Twilight Sparkle standing there with a grin.

The other's walked over toward's her and they all smiled,"I want you to say hi to the Element's of Darkness, Darkfire said with a smile."This isn't going to end well for you Matthew."

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Another chapter done, I want to thank my new Editor Alternivity over on Fimfiction for helping me out. He'll be helping me out with the rest of my story's. So enjoy **


	14. Chapter 14 , Element Of Light

Edited By Alternivity on FimFiction

* * *

Chapter 14. Element Of Light.

* * *

Matt was kicked and bucked from place to place as Aj was held by evil Twilight's magic.

Matt tried to get to his hooves but he was still weak after his last fight with Darkfire.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Aj yelled, tears in her eyes as she watched the love of her life beaten by her evil self.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll be next," Darkfire said, picking Matt up by his head. "You see, my master wants Matt here out of the picture... And that's what I plan on doing."

Matt was thrown hard onto the ground, and let out a yell of pain as he felt something break.

Applejack couldn't watch this any longer.

"Ya'll leave him alone!" Applejack's eyes went wide as she saw her sister standing there with a stick in her hooves.

"Just the pony I was looking for," Darkfire said as he grinned.

"L-Leave h-her alone," Matt said trying to get onto his hooves, and collapsing back onto the ground.

"Applejack, deal with him," Darkfire said, walking toward the filly.

"S-Stay back! A-Ah'm warning ya!" Apple Bloom said, slowly backing up as the dragon got closer to her.

"Good one," he said smoke coming from his mouth as fire began to build up.

Applejack watched in horror, The man she loved was on the ground getting kicked by her evil self and her sister was about to die in front of her eye's.

The fire flew out of Darkfire's mouth and engulfed Apple Bloom.

"NO!" Applejack yelled as she watched the fire fly around her sister.

Darkfire was flung back as a bright light came from the filly, "NO! She's found her element!"

Apple Bloom didn't know what was going on but she saw a glowing light around her neck and she smiled, "Ya scared of a little light?" she asked, taking a step toward Darkfire.

Applejack fell to the ground as the other elements of darkness slowly backed away from Apple Bloom, "Darkfire! We must go before she uses her element on us," Evil Twilight said.

"Fine! We'll be back!"

Before their eye's darkness surround them and they were gone.

Matt vision was going as he saw Applejack in tears as she quickly rushed over to him.

"_I-I have the worst luck_," was his last thought's before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Matt found himself back in the field of blossoms.

"If you're going to yell at me about not using my elements, please make it quick." Matt said just laying in the grass.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Night Fire said, "I know your energy wasn't fully recharged," She said laying down next to him. "The Darkness has made its own elements. But fate is on our side."

"I hope you're talking about Apple Bloom getting her element because I'm not in the mood to know there's a fifth element I need to find."

Night Fire giggled softly "It is indeed about Apple Bloom. With her now wielding the element of Light, the other three will follow soon."

"And how will they follow?" Matt asked.

"Apple Bloom's element of Light will signal the other elements to find their hosts in order to fight off this new evil."

"Good, Because I think I broke a few ribs and I think my right leg is broken from that fight with Darkfire."

"Your still needed in this fight Matt."

"Tell that to my broken leg," Matt said sitting up. "All I can do is help them the best I can."

"That's all I ask of you," she said. "Oh, you're about to wake up."

Matt blinked as he felt his body fling upward.

* * *

Matt heard the sound's of beeping. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was back in a hospital room, "_Great, I'm back here again_."

He turned his head to see Applejack talking with Twilight who had a stack of books in the room "Please tell me I'm not going back to school," He said with a smile. Before he could say anything more his lips were attacked by an orange mare he loved.

When she pulled away he saw her eye's were bloodshot, "H-How are ya feelin'?"

"I'm feeling just fine," he said trying to make her feel better.

"Good," SMACK. Aj smacked Matt across the face, "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Matt rubbed his jaw with his good hoof, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why didn't you fight back!?" she asked, angry.

"I was still weak from the last battle, my energy needed to recharge before I could even think about fighting," he said. "_I think she might have chipped a tooth_," he thought as he felt something off about a tooth. He took notice of the guilty look on her face, "But, I should be able to recharge a lot faster now that Apple Bloom has her element."

"What!?" both Applejack and Twilight yelled making Matt jump in his bed, making his rib's sting as he let out a groan, "She's as an element of Light now."

"H-How?" Applejack asked.

"The element chose her for a reason," he said noticing Twilight staring at the two. "You didn't tell her?" he asked Twilight.

"YOU KNEW!?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Matt's journal told me about Apple Bloom being an element, but I didn't think she'd be able to use it this soon," Twilight said, making sure the exit was in reach.

"Don't blame her for not telling you," Matt said, "I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but I was going to tell you when we were on our way back home but, you know how that went."

"Why Apple Bloom? Why is she the element of Light?"

"The element saw something inside her that drew it to her," he said, trying to remember what Night Fire told him of why his element's chose him. "There are still three more elements that need to be found and only Apple Bloom's element will find them."

"Can't ya just take the element?" Aj asked.

"No, I don't have what the element is looking for," he said looking at her. "Your sister will be safe, her element shields her from Darkfire and his new friends."

"How do you know that?" Aj asked.

"Her element is Light, It keeps the darkness at bay."

"You said there are three more?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Apple Bloom's element will find them."

"And how do ya know this?" Applejack asked, curious as to how he knew all of this.

"Night Fire told me."

"Who?"

"She's the last one to wield my elements."

"And you spoke with her? And you didn't tell me?" Matt noticed a fire burning in Applejack's eyes which made Matt wish he was facing the evil Applejack right now.

"I was going to explain everything to you when we got home," he said, "And before you ask me if we did anything, we didn't, all she did was teach how to use my elements."

"Is that it?" Applejack asked.

Matt chuckled, "No, there is a lot more."

"Well, Ah have all night," she said, taking a seat next to his bed, "Spill."

"I'm just going to leave you two alone," Twilight said, sneaking out the door.

"Well," Matt placed his good hoof under his chin, trying to recall everything that happened to him.

* * *

Matt slowly opened eyes to see the love of his life sound asleep in his arm.

"_If only my right hoof wasn't broken, I would move that strand of hair from her face_." Then it hit him _"You have wing's!_" he stretched out his right wing and used it to move the strand of hair from her sleeping face, "_I've missed this_."

Matt noticed the sun slowly beginning to rise, "_Go back down! I want to enjoy this!_" his mind yelled at the sun.

"Morning."

Matt sighed as he knew she was awake, "Morning," he said, looking down at her and he noticed the big smile on her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said cuddling in close. "Doctor said ya get ta leave ta day."

"Maybe this time I can get home without something trying to kill me," he said as he felt Aj's lip's touch his cheek.

"Don't ya worry, Twilight and the rest of the girls will help take ya home."

"Great, My bodyguards are girls."

"Do ya want me ta hurt ya?" she said, glaring.

"I'm just saying you don't need them all to walk me home."

"Ah just want ta get ya home safe, please, do it for me," Matt watched as she pulled the puppy dog eyes out on him.

How could he say no to her? "Alright, you win."

"Good," she smiled as she cuddled up closer to him. "We have an hour so let's get some sleep."

Matt was happy to hear those words.

But sadly the door to his room burst open, "Matt! What happened to you?"

Matt blinked seeing the strange blue mare standing in the door way, "Sam, yer late."

Matt looked over at Aj who seemed to know who this mare was.

"I see you did more damage than what you sent in your letter, Aj." she said, walking over towards Matt, "I know I look different from how I used to, but I can tell you it's me, Sam," she said with a big, bright smile.

"_Sam... Sam... Wait_." Matt blinked as he couldn't believe it "Sam? My horse Sam?"

"Yup! That's me!" she said with a smile, "I would have thought you would have remained human?"

"I thought so too, but," he flapped his wings, "I'll take these over a human body."

Sam giggled, "Have you learned how to use them?"

"Not really, I can take off and glide, still trying to learn how to use them."

"Well ya need ta talk with Rainbow, she's the best flier in all of Equestria," Aj said, cutting in.

"From what you have told me about her... Yeah, I think I'll just go a head and just stay grounded," he said chuckling.

Aj just rolled her eyes, "Whatever ya say, it would have been nice ta have gone flyin'."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Anyways, how did you find out I was in the hospital?"

"Aj sent me a letter telling me you were in the hospital in a coma. I got on the first train from the Crystal Empire and headed here."

"Well, when I woke from my coma, some evil ponies attacked and I was sent back here with a few broken ribs and a broken leg," he said, filling in the gaps.

"Is this about a dark evil? Because that mare named Night Fire told me about it."

Matt's eyes went wide and so did Aj's, "Y-You've talked with Night Fire?"

"Yeah, she came to me in a dream last night and told me about this great evil and that I'm here to help you find the other elements."

"_Remind me to yell at Night Fire the next time I see her_," Matt thought. "What else did she tell you?"

"That's really it."

Matt sighed, "She needs to warn me when she does this."

* * *

It was around noon when Matt was discharged from the hospital.

He sat in a wheel chair as Aj pushed as they walked down the dirt path heading back home.

"So we finally get to meet this Matthew you've been talking about," Rainbow Dash said hovering over the wheel chair looking down at Matt, "You couldn't write?"

"Leave him alone, Rainbow, he has reasons why he didn't write, don't you darling?" Rarity asked.

"I do," Matt said trying to keep a smile on his face, "_I could have walked but noooo, I had to leave in a wheel chair... I feel like a child_," Matt thought as he watched the road in front of him.

"What was the reason? You could have told her you were okay," Rainbow said.

"I couldn't write to her because I was told not to," he said looking up at her, "if I wrote to her I would have altered the time line more than it should have been."

"I-I'm just glad you're back... I didn't like seeing Aj so sad," Flutthershy said, hiding her face behind her hair to avoid looking at Matt.

"You better make it up to her," Rainbow said glaring at Matt.

"I plan on it," He said looking at Aj. "So, I'll make dinner tonight."

"No, yer gonna take it easy till yer all healed," Aj said with a stern tone.

"I think making dinner is taking it easy, besides, I hate being waited on," he said hoping she would budge.

"No, Ya can sit and watch yer shows while ya get better, and don't ya dare try and do anything or ye'll go right back to the hospital."

Matt noticed the fire in her eyes, "_Yup... She's not going to budge on this_."

He looked back at the road in front of him as he noticed Granny Smith sitting outside in her rocking chair, "_Hopefully she doesn't remember me."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Here is the next Chapter. Tell me what you think and Enjoy!**


End file.
